everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Drobne wpiski' 'Schola' Scholastique Dégoûtant - córka Quasimodo z powieści Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu autorstwa Wiktora Hugo. Nastolatka nie należy do najbardziej urodziwych, i z pewnością nie jest też pełna gracji i wdzięku. Mimo odpychającego wyglądu, dziewczyna jest ciepłą i wartościową osobą, wrażliwą na cudzą krzywdę. Ma złote serce, wierzy, że w każdym jest choć maleńka iskra dobra. Jest optymistką, w każdej sytuacji stara się dostrzec pozytywne strony. Jedną z jej licznych zalet jest autentyczność - nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest, zawsze stara się być sobą, najlepszą wersją siebie, nawet jeśli innym się to nie podoba. W szkole, jest powszechnie uznawana za zdziwaczałą, między innymi przez to, że zdarza jej się rozmawiać z przedmiotami nieożywionymi. Ponadto, ów przepaść pogłębiają wartości jakimi kieruje się Scholastique, a także jej przyzwyczajenia, czy zainteresowania. Największą pasją dziewczyny jest wyrób biżuterii, ozdób i tym podobnych, które przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High sprzedawała wraz z rodzicami w sklepie. Oprócz tego, dziewczyna pasjonuje się architekturą, zwłaszcza gotycką. Uwielbia kolorowe witraże, kolumny i wysokie, duże okna, które są charakterystyczne dla tego stylu architektonicznego. Osobowość *złote,gołębie serce. *Cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. *Taktowna oraz ułożona. *Cicha i opanowana. *Skłonności do zamykania się we własnym świecie. *Niektórzy mają ją za dziwną (mówi do zwierząt, oraz sama do siebie na głos). *Z powodu "urody" - odpychana. *Może i wygląda na ślamazarę, ale potrafi się unieść i wcale nie jest tępa. *Wiecznie zabiegana, wręcz wystraszona. *Bardzo łatwo ją nastraszyć, trudno jej odnaleźć w sobie skłę, by się przeciwstawić lecz nie jest to niemożliwe. Wygląd Scholastique jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, bez butów) o jasno brzoskwiniowej cerze oraz zgarbionej sylwetce. Włosy nastolatki, mają kolor rudego pomieszanego z pszenicznym blondem. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy zielonkawej z domieszką błękitu, zaś brwi brązowej. Dłonie Scholi są bardzo drobne, tak samo jej lekko zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Scholastique posiada kamienną figurkę (.. ) mimo że przedmiot jest nieożywiony, dziewczyna mówi do figurki jakby była istotą myślącą. 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'Architektura' (...) Dziewczyna szczególnie upodobała sobie styl gotycki. CDN 'Opowiadanie' Scholastique cechują ogromne pokłady wyobraźnii. Dziewczyna, chociaż nie afiszuje się z tym, jest wspaniałą bajkopisarką, swoje historie wpierw opowiada a dopiero potem spisuje. CDN 'Robótki ręczne' Już od małego dziewczyna wykazywała zdolności manualne, szczególnie te w zakresie kreowania ozdób. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi lekko zgarbiona. *Charakterystycznym, zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego, oznacza "Odrażający". *Dziewczyna ma problemy ze wzrokiem. Powinna nosić okulary, lecz w tych odpowiednio dobranych wyglądała tak okropnie, że stanęło na soczewkach kontaktowych. *Jest bardzo wysportowana oraz silna. *Dziewczyna uwielbia waniliowy smak oraz zapach. *Opis postaci został poprawiony dzięki Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainsporowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Galeria Scholastique ID.jpg|Stary design. Schola szkic.jpg Scholastique symbol.jpg|złoty dzwon ze znaczkiem fleur de lis, oraz obowiązany czarnym sznureczkiem - symbol Scholi Schola new basic design.jpg|Nowy First Chapter Desia i Schola szkic.jpg Whit,Renee,Desia i Schola w jakimś dziwnym stylu.jpg Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Oracle & Schola SC.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci oraz zastrzega Scholastique Dégoûtant. *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną ze Scholą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Rybcia' Freya Bellamy ' - Córka Złotej Rybki z "O rybaku i złotej rybce". Tańczy balet, jest pełna gracji, na co dzień nawet porusza się tak delikatnie, jakby cały czas tańczyła. Zazwyczaj nosi białe, zwiewne sukieni, ma również "rybie" uszka z błoną i gdzieniegdzie ma złoto-białe łuski na ciele. Potrafi spełniać życzenia, jednak zawsze przynoszą one zły skutek. Prawie cały czas chodzi bez butów; trochę sztucznie miła, wydaje się być myślami gdzie indziej, trochę niepokojąca osoba, jednak nadzwyczaj piękna. Potrafi oddychać pod wodą oraz zmienić się w złotą rybkę. - Adopt od Liścia. Osobowość Freya na pierwszy rzut oka sprawia wrażenie miłej, grzecznej dobrej i ułożonej dziewczynki niezdolnej do odczuwania tych "złych" emocji. Prawda jeat jednak teochę inna, owszem, Freya stara się unikač konfliktów oraz nie robić sobie wrogów, lecz jej bycie miłym jest w większości na pokaz. Wychowano ją.w.poczuciu że szerokim uśmoechem zyskasz sobie wiele cennych kontaktów, wobec czego dziewczyna sztucznie uśmiecha się do każdego. Nawet do osób za którymi nie przepada. W niektórych osobach jej obojętność wobec emocji i wyprany z uczuć ton mowy może wywoływać zaniepokojenie. Wierzy, że dobro zostanie wynagrodzone a zło ukarane, stara się tuszować te gorsze cechy swojego charakteru, lecz każdy kto ją bliżej zna nie widzi w Freyi "panny idealnej", lecz zagubioną,przerażoną konsekwencjami działań dziewczynkę która potrzebuje czasem by ktoś odciążył ją od nadmiaru obowiązków. Nie można.powiedzieć by Freya była rozchwytywaną dziewczyną, nie zależy jej na popularności i z pogardą patrzy na "damy.z.wyższych sfer". Z powodu mocy jaką dysponuje, spotkała w swoim życiu wiele fałszywych przyjaciół. Chociaż początkowo z radością przybliżała ich do osiągnięcia marzeń, prędzej czy później każdy z "przyjaciół" chciał więcej i więcej, a to potwornie stresowało Freyę. Obecnie nastolatka nie utrzymuje kontaktów ze znajomymi z dzieciństwa. W przypadku dziewczyny powiedzenie "pamięć złotej rybki" jest jak najbardziej trafne. Freya bardzo łatwo zapomina różnych rzeczy i musi być nieustannie nadzorowana, by przykładowo nie opuścić lekcji. Wygląd Fryea to niska dziewczyna o ciemnobeżowej cerze pokrytej gdzieniegdzie złoto-białymi łuskami. Jej włosy barwy ciemnego blondu, sięgają poniżej ud Freyi. Oczy dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie wyłupiastych. Tęczówki mają białą barwę, zaś brwi ciemnego blondu. Jej twarz oraz szyję pokrywają maleńkie skrzela. Uszy nastolatki przypominają rybie płetwy, są pokryte błoną. Mają pomarańczowy odcień. Usta Freya ma bardzo wydatne. Relacje Rodzina Freya jest córką Złotej rybki z baśni "O rybaku i złotej rybce". Mało kto wie, lecz dziewczyna pochodzi z rodu królewskiego. Ze swoimi rodzicami ma dobre, aczkolwiek nienajlepsze relacje, jest jedynaczką. Dalsza rodzina Dalsza rodzina Freyi nie jeat w stu procentach znana. Wiadomo jedynie że matka nastolatki posiada siostrę. Przyjaciele Poszukiwani Znajomi Jak wyżej Wrogowie Jak wyżej i wyżej Miłość Freya jest singielką. Na tą chwilę woli poświęcić czas nauce oraz tańcu, niżli szukać drugirj połówki, na co - jej zdaniem - jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Zwierzak Freya nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Balet Nastolatka jest niesamowicie zdolną tancerką baletową. Już od małego szlifowała swój talent. Nawet nacodzień, Freya porusza się z niezwykłą gracją oraz pewnością siebie niczym podczas tańca. Zdolności Freya będąc córką Złotej rybki potrafi oddychać pod wodą, świetnie pływa a także...spełnia życzenia. Rzadko bo rzadko, ale jednak. Tyle że z "życzeń" spełnionych przez nastolatkę rzadko kiedy wychodzi coś dobrego. Chociaż Freya nie przyzna się do tego publicznie, to uwielbia płatać figle tym, którzy na to zasłużyli swoim zachowaniem. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Freya opowiedziała się po sttonie Szlachetnych. Dziewczyna nie widzi przeszkód by spełnić swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, tym bardziej że gra w nim jedną z głównych ról. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym, "rybim" spojrzeniu. *Złoto - białych łuskach na ciele. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Liścia. *Jej imię pochodzi ze staronorskiego słowa "Freyja" oznaczającego "dama". Klasyczna baśń O Rybaku i złotej rybce - baśń ludowa, spisana i opublikowana po raz pierwszy przez braci Grimm w 1812 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 1, nr 19). Głównym bohaterem jest ubogi rybak, który wraz z żoną mieszkał w lepiance nad brzegiem morza. Codziennie wychodził rano i łowił ryby. Pewnego dnia wyłowił rybkę. Rybka przemówiła do niego ludzkim głosem. Oświadczyła, że nie jest rybą, tylko zaczarowanym księciem i błagała o wypuszczenie na wolność. Rybak, słysząc ludzki głos, natychmiast wypuścił rybkę. Kiedy wrócił do domu i opowiedział o zdarzeniu żonie - ta oburzyła się, że wypuścił magiczną rybkę nie wypowiadając życzenia. Kazała mu wrócić i zażyczyć sobie wygodniejszej chatki. Rybak niechętnie powrócił nad brzeg morza i zawołał rybkę. Rybka wypłynęła i zapytała czego sobie życzy. Rybak oświadczył, że jego żona życzy sobie wygodniejszej chatki. Rybka obiecała spełnić ten rozkaz. Kiedy rybak powrócił do domu ujrzał piękną małą chatkę w miejscu swojej dawnej lepianki. Był przekonany, ze jego żona będzie teraz szczęśliwa. Jednak żona była szczęśliwa tylko przez parę dni. Jakiś czas później stwierdziła, że nie chce mieszkać w chatce tylko w zamku. Rybak ponownie musiał udać się do złotej rybki i prosić o pałac dla żony. Ale i to jej nie wystarczyło. Kolejnym jej żądaniem było - żeby rybka uczyniła ją królową. Kiedy to nastąpiło, zażyczyła sobie być cesarzową, następnie papieżem. Ale i to jej nie wystarczało - kazała mężowi iść do rybki zażyczyć sobie by rybka uczyniła ją osobą potężną jak Bóg, mającą władzę nad słońcem i księżycem. Rybak niechętnie udał się do rybki i powtórzył życzenie żony. Wówczas rybka odpowiedziała: "idź do niej, a zastaniesz ją z powrotem w lepiance". Galeria Freya ID.jpg Freya portret szkic.jpg Freya stroje.jpg Freya symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'05.06.18' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać. *'06.06.18' - Pojawia się art Freyi. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Iesha' Iesha Guela - Córka Gueli na Dole z legendy obszarów wybrzeża Kości słoniowej. Pasjonatka natury, ekoaktywistka. Bardzo związana ze swoją rodziną. Ma zadatki na bycie dobrą liderką. Stara się spoglądać na życie oraz zachowanie innych z dystansem i być obiektywna, przez co może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, której poza środowiskiem naturalnym nic nie obchodzi. Dla przyjaciół jest niczym starsza siostra, służy dobrą radą i ciepłym słowem, lecz broń Boże by to ktoś inny dawał jej rady. Ieshę bardzo łatwo uraźić, a kiedy "urazisz jej dumę" potrafi zapiąć focha na bardzo długi okres. Osobowość *Tajemnicza. *Sprawy załatwia samodzielnie. *Kocha dzieci, nie da zrobić im krzywdy. *Związana z rodziną. *Wierzy w moce mistyczne, kieruje się sercem. *Cicha. *Otoczona małą, ale prawdziwą grupką przyjaciół. *Czadem zbyt bardzo bierze rzeczy do siebie. *Za bardzo.pewna swego zdania, nawet zadziera noska. *Łatwo ją uraźić. Wygląd Iesja jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką o ciemnej cerze, bujnych, czarnych włosach oraz dużych, brąxowych oczach otoczonych czarnymi rzęsami. Brwi dziewczyny mają czarny odcień, a jej prawe oko zdobi domalowana, szara plamka. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Iesha jest właścicielką sokoła imieniem Zula. Zainteresowania 'Skały' 'Ochrona środowiska' 'Ornitologia' W wolnych chwilach, Iesha bardzo lubi obserwować ptaki a także je fotografować. Robi to już od dobrych kilku lat, zgromadziła sporą kolekcję fotografii w swoim albumie. Możliwe że ornitologią zaraziła dziewczynę przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, której rodzice pasjonowali się ptactwem. Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Iesha opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów, z uwagi na to że szczerze śmieszy ją ten cały "konflikt" który poróżnił już sporą grupę oaób. Dziewczyna woli trzymać się w cieniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Plamce wokół oka. *Pelerynce z piór. *Często zakłada czerwoną odzież. *Fryzurze, przypominającej afro. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *"Plamka" wokół oka Ineshy została zainspirowana postacią Domino z filmu "Deadpool 2". Klasyczna baśń Legenda o powstaniu życia ( z Wybrzeża Kości Słoniowej) - Zanim powstało cokolwiek na świecie istniały tylko dwie bardzo potężne istoty – Guela na Górze i Guela na Dole. Pierwszy był niebem, drugi Ziemią. Guela na dole miał tylko piach, wiatr i deszcze, nudził się przeraźliwie i ziewnął. Z tego ziewnięcia powstała glina. Postanowił więc ulepić z niej ludzi, zwierzęta i rośliny. Bardzo mu się spodobały, więc próbował tknąć w nich życie, jednak nie udawało mu się to. Zrezygnowany zostawił swoje figurki pod gołym niebem i zapomniał o nich. Pewnego dnia spadł deszcz i część postaci z gliny zaczęła się rozpadać. Widząc to Guela na Dole dostał wyrzutów sumienia i schował resztę figurek w jaskini, jednak nie mógł im się już dokładnie przyglądać, ponieważ jedynym jego źródłem światła był ogień. Spoglądając na to wszystko Guela na Górze stał się zazdrosny o piękne zabawki brata i zaproponował, że tknie w figurki życie i podzieli się Słońcem, jednak Guela na Dole musi mu przekazać część ludzi. Guela na Dole nie miał zamiaru nic mu oddawać, ale zgodził się tylko po to, by zobaczyć swoje dzieła żyjące. Tak też się stało – Guela na Górze dał życie ludziom, którzy od razu zabrali się za tworzenie nowych domów, zwierzętom, które popędziły do rzek i lasów i roślinom, które zaczęły wydawać wielkie plony. Guela na Górze zażądał więc, by jego brat na Dole wywiązał się z obietnicy, ten jednak udawał, że nic o umowie nie wie. W ten sposób dwie potężne istoty kłócą się nieustanie. Rozgoryczony Guela na Górze co jakiś czas próbuje odebrać swoją esencję życia – przez to wszystko, co żyje musi niestety kiedyś umrzeć. Jeśli kłótnia jest ogromna, to na świecie występują plagi lub zaczynają się wojny. Jednak Guela na Górze też czuje się stwórcą glinianych figurek i oddaje im połowę swojego Słońca, by dalej mogli żyć i cieszyć się swoim istnieniem. Galeria Iesha ID.jpg Iesha szkic.jpg Iesha symbol.jpg|Piórko wbite w grudkę ziemi - symbol Ieshy Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Iesha Guela. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Ieshą oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Vaitiare' Vaitiare Urbina - Córka wojownika zamienionego w delfina. Dziewczyna ma spore rodzeństwo, dorastała w bardzo dużej rodzinie. Po rodzicu odziedziczyła zdolność do zmiany w delfina jednakże - w jej przypadku przez większość czasu pozostaje w formie człowieka, a jako delfin jedynie raz na miesiąc, podczas pełnii księżyca, zmieniłoby się to, jedynie jeśli przyjęłaby przeznaczenie a że nie jest zbyt wielką fanką siedzenia w głębinach, w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Ojciec rzadko kiedy bytuje w domu, matka stwierdziła że jej dzieci nie nadają się do "zwykłej" szkoły, i każde posyłała do Baśnioceum. Vaitiare nie jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa. CDN Osobowość *Żądna przygód. *Nieustarszona. *Twarda. *Ciekawa świata. *Rozrywkowa. *Za mało poważna. *Niecierpliwa. Wygląd Vaitiare jest niską dziewczyną o kawowej cerze, czekoladowo-czarnych włosach z błękitnymi pasemkami, brązowych brwiach oraz pełnych, różowych ustach. Tęczówki nastolatki mają niebieski odcień. Pod postacią delfina, dziewczyna ma jasnoróżową skórę oraz białe podbrzusze. Na jej "czole" spoczywa niebieski ktyształ, pozwalający odróżnić ją od innych "zwykłych" delfinów. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Vaitiare jest bardzo liczna. Już samego rodzeństwa, dziewczyna ma siedemnaścioro. CDN Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Ieshą Guelą, swoją współlokatorką w dormitorium. Pomimo stosunku jakim Iesha darzy zarówno Buntowników jak i Szlachetnych, dziewczynom udało się znaleźć wspólny język. Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Windsurfing' 'Sandboarding' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ozdobie na głowę, złożonej z kolorowych koralików. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od dwóch słów w j. Tahitańskim - "Vai" (woda) oraz "Tiare" (kwiat). *Nazwisko pochodzi od dwóch słów w j. Baskijskim - "ur " (woda) i "bi" (dwa), wskazując miejsce, gdzie spotkały się dwie drogi wodne. Klasyczna baśń Legenda o różowym delfinie - Delfiny o różowej skórze bardzo często można zobaczyć w okolicach Brazylii. Jego skóra jest tak podobna do ludzkiej, że wielu kłusowników nie ma zamiaru na nie polować z obawy przed tym, że zostaliby oskarżeni o kanibalizm. Dodatkowo niechęć do zabijania tych delfinów potęguje jedna z najdziwniejszych legend w tym regionie. Różowy delfin był bowiem kiedyś zwykłym wojownikiem, który przez swoje zuchwałe i lekkomyślne czyny został przez boga Tupa zmieniony w ssaka. Przez cały rok pływał w wodach, jak każdy inny delfin, jednak raz do roku mógł wyjść na ląd na wielką zabawę. Zakładał wtedy specjalne gustowne przebranie, a na głowę kapelusz, by nie było widać charakterystycznej dziury na czubku głowy. Jego urok był tak ogromny, że żadna panna nie mogła mu się oprzeć. Skutkiem tego różowy delfin co roku był bogatszy o kolejnego potomka… Legenda tak mocno weszła w życie Brazylijczyków, że do dzisiaj kobiety wymieniają jako ojca „boto” – czyli właśnie delfina, jeśli po naprawdę dużej imprezie nie mają pojęcia, kto inny mógłby być tatą. Galeria Vaitiare ID.jpg Vaitiare symbol.jpg|Różowy delfin z niebieskimi opalami - symbol Vaitiare Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Vaitiare Urbina. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Vaitiare oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Pani od wulkanów, do pamiętnika Justyna' Candelaria - Córka księżniczki Izty z meksykańskiej/azteckiej legendy "O dwóch wulkanach". Bardzo łatwo ją zauroczyć oraz doprowadzić do uśmiechu. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Candelaria jest wysoką chudą czarnowłosą dziewczyną o niebieskich oczach. Brwi nastolatki mają czarny kolor, ma bardzo wydatne kości policzkowe. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Justina Charming (debiut). Ciekawostki *Jej imię, z j. Hiszpańskiego można przetłumaczyć jako "świecznik" lub "świeczka". Jest to poniekąd nawiązanie do zniczy, zapalanych na grobach zmarłych, a tym samym - do jej "makijażu". Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o dwóch wulkanach - Aztekowie wiele lat przed okrywaniem świata mieli władcę – mądrego, potężnego i dobrego. Kochali go wszyscy, a królewska rodzina cieszyła się ogromnym szacunkiem. Kiedy na świat przyszła księżniczka Iztaccihuatl świętowaniu i radości nie było końca. Mała Izta wyrosła na piękną i mądrą kobietę. Zakochała się ze wzajemnością w utalentowanym dowódcy Popoce, planowali wziąć ślub, jednak w trakcie przygotowań wybuchła wojna i ukochany musiał wyjechać na wojnę. Po wielu miesiącach bitew przybył posłaniec, który oświadczył, że królestwo wygrało wojnę, jednak dowódca umarł w walce. Zrozpaczona Izta przestała jeść, nie wychodziła z pokoju i niedługo później zmarła z żalu. W trakcie jej pogrzebu u bram miasta ukazał się Popoce! Przerażony król zapytał się, jak to jest możliwe, przecież miał już od kilku miesięcy być martwy. Dowódca oznajmił, że posłaniec, który przyniósł te wieści, to zwykły dezerter i w ramach zemsty wymyślił te kłamstwa. Pogrzeb przerwano, a Popoce wziął ciało ukochanej i wędrował z nim aż do gór, gdzie ułożył ją, spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni i także umarł z rozpaczy. Bogowie widząc jak wielka to była miłość postanowili upamiętnić kochająca się parę i zamienili ich ciała w dwa majestatyczna wulkany – wybuchającego nadal gniewem Popocatepetl i spokojną i śpiącą Iztaccihuatl. Galeria Candelaria ID.jpg Candelaria symbol.jpg|Wulkan otoczony kolorowymi chryzantemami - symbol Candelarii. Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Candelaria... *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Candelarią oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Dziewczyna - widmo do pamiętnika Aquy' Jeltje Van der Decken - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Llatajcego Holendra". Większość swojego " życia" spędziła na statku, wraz z załogą napadając, strasząc i okradając ludzi. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Aquanette Mermaid (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Latający Holender - Legenda, która ma swój początek w XVII wieku, kiedy pewien statek żeglował z Amsterdamu do Batawii (obecnie Dżakarta) na Jawie. Jego kapitanem był nieustraszony i doświadczony wilk morski, Holender Hendrik Van der Decken. Legenda głosi, że Latający Holender przynosi nieszczęście, a jego widok zwiastuje śmierć. Najpełniejszą wersję legendy o Latającym Holendrze podał Frederick Marryat w powieści Okręt widmo. Rejs przebiegał gładko, aż do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei w Afryce, gdzie rozpętał się straszliwy sztorm. Na nic się zdała walka z żywiołem i wszelkie próby dalszej żeglugi, ale Van der Decken za nic miał gorące prośby marynarzy, którzy błagali go, by zatrzymał żaglowiec. Kapitan miotał obelgi, bluźnił Bogu i przysięgał, że dopłynie do Zatoki Stołowej mimo burz. Wtem na pokładzie ukazał się niebiański przybysz, nie wiadomo – sam Bóg czy anioł pański. Van der Decken jednak nie oddał mu należnej czci i w zapamiętaniu wypalił do niego z pistoletu. W odpowiedzi gość oznajmił surowo, że kapitan i jego statek już nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Będą żeglować po morzach przez całą wieczność, przynosząc nieszczęście wszystkim, których spotkają. Tak też się stało. Kiedy pomarli wszyscy marynarze, statek-widmo z załogą złożoną z ruchomych szkieletów nadal żeglował po morzach pod dowództwem nieśmiertelnego kapitana Van der Deckena. Inna wersja legendy głosi, że "Latający Holender" był statkiem pirackim, który splamił się licznymi zbrodniami w czasie rejsów- jego załoga z upodobaniem mordowała i torturowała jeńców oraz gwałciła kobiety. Z tego względu jego kapitan i załoga zostali ukarani wieczną tułaczką po morzu. Po II wojnie światowej uzupełniono ją opowieścią o niemieckim krążowniku Essen - wg legendy okręt ten miał na koncie liczne zatopione statki państw neutralnych, w tym statki szpitalne, rozstrzeliwanych rozbitków (w tym kobiety i dzieci). Pewnego dnia napotkał na morzu dziwny stary żaglowiec. Uważając go za zamaskowany statek aliantów, kapitan wydał rozkaz odpalenia torped. Celna salwa torpedowa przyniosła "Latającemu Holendrowi" nie zagładę, lecz wyzwolenie. Miał on bowiem krążyć po morzach i oceanach tak długo, aż napotka okręt splamiony jeszcze większymi zbrodniami. Teraz okrętem widmem stał się "Essen" Inna wersja legendy zamiast krążownika "Essen" podaje jednego z hitlerowskich U-Bootów. W rzeczywistości niemiecka marynarka wojenna nigdy nie miała krążownika o tej nazwie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest pochodzenia fryzyjskiego, zaś nazwisko "zaczerpnięte" od nazwiska "rodzica". *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. Galeria Jeltje ID.jpg Jeltje symbol.jpg|Statek otoczony mgłą - symbol Jeltje Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jeltje Van der Decken. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jeltje oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Na naprawdę wielką chwilę nudy (Zima 2018 chyba) No i kocham azjatyckie legendy' Xia Shuffen Jiang - Córka dziewczyny, księżycowej boginii z Chińskiej legendy, daleka krewna Serenity Tsukikari, lecz dziewczyny nie widują się nacodzień ani w szkole za często. Nastolatka ma mocny i wojoqniczy charakter, nie pozwoli sobie na obrażanie jej. Jest bardzo pyskata, a czasem wręcz okazuje kompletny brak szacunku, nawet osobom starszym. Całe to zachowanie wzięło się z winy jej dziadków, którzy nie darzyli Xii zbyt wielką nawet nie sympatią,a szacunkiem. Wielokrotne upokarzanie ze strony dziadków wyrobiło w Xii zdanie, żeby nigdy nie ukazywać tego, że można Cię zranić. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię oznacza " lato, wielki, wspaniały", drugie imię - "dobry, wirtuoz, czarujący" zaś nazwisko "Imbir". Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o bogini księżyca - Lata temu w Chinach rządził król, który gardził ludźmi. Był nieprzyjemny i próżny. Pewnego dnia zobaczył niebywale piękną dziewczynę i postanowił zamknąć ją w pałacu, by móc na nią cały czas patrzeć. Z czasem chciał jednak zaimponować niewiaście i sprawić, by chociaż raz się do niego odezwała – obdarowywał drogimi prezentami, organizował liczne przyjęcia. Ta mimo wszystko nadal była obojętna na jego zaloty i co noc prosiła boga księżyca, by zesłał jej pomoc, zachował urodę i dał dobrego męża. Pewnego dnia któl dostał od kapłana tabletki, które miały zapewnić mu nieśmiertelność. Bał się jednak ich działania, więc postanowił dać najpierw jedną kapsułkę dziewczynie, by sprawdzić, co się stanie. Sądził też, że dzięki takiemu podarunkowi kobieta na pewno zwróci na niego uwagę. Gdy pokazywał tabletki niewiaście ta pierwszy raz odwróciła w jego kierunku wzrok i powiedziała „Najpierw muszę je obie zobaczyć, inaczej nie wezmę ich wcale”. Oszołomiony król oddał je kobiecie, a ta bez zastanowienia od razu je połknęła. Król był wściekły, chciał ją zabić, jednak ta zaczęła powoli odlatywać w stronę światła księżyca. Po tym wydarzeniu poddani króla uwierzyli, że piękna i odważna niewiasta żyje na księżycu razem ze swoim boskim mężem i jego pupilem – królikiem. O ich obecności tam miały świadczyć czarne plamy widoczne na księżycu. Do dzisiejszego dnia w ósmą pełnię księżyca w połowie jesieni organizowany jest festiwal upamiętniający czystość dziewczyny. Ciekawostki *Dziewczyna jest daleką krewną Serenity Tsukikari. Galeria Xia ID.jpg Xia symbol.jpg|Księżyc w pełni otoczony rubinową poświatą - symbol Xii Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Xia Shuffen Jiang. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Xią oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Bez tytułu. postać' Kazuki Oshiro - Syn Jiraiyi z opowieści Japoskiego folkloru "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari". Osoba żyjąca wrażeniami, nierzadko sprawiająca wrażenie wręcz niestabilnej emocjonalnie. Chłopak interesuje się bronią białą oraz florystyką. Póki co, nie ma planów na przyszłość i woli cieszyć się tym co przyniesie dzień. Osobowość *Wygląda na uroczego i grzecznego chłopca, ale to pozory. *Ma temperament. Lecz nie podskakuje do każdego z pięściami. *Odważny. *Niby cichy, ale jak się rozgada to potrafi mówić i mówić i mówić... *Wrażliwy na punkcie sprawiedliwości, "obrońca słabszych". *Nie grzeszy cierpliwością. *Pomocny, niczym starszy brat dla zagubionych. *Gdyby tylko potrafił opanować emocje, byłby dobrym przywódcą. *Żyje wrażeniami - łatwo popada z jednego stanu emocjonalnego w drugi (np. Płacz - radość - gniew). CDN Wygląd Kazuki to nastolatek o niskim wzroście, wątłej budowie i bladej cerze. Pod oczami chłopaka, często można zauważyć oznaki przemęczenia i za małej ilości snu. Tęczówki nastolatka są piwne, włosy mają czarną barwę tak samo brwi. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Kazuki obecnie jest singlem, i nie zapowiada się na to by ten fakt uległ zmianie. Chłopakowi bardzo trudno idzie zakochanie się. CDN Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Broń biała' 'Sztuki walki' 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Koczku na głowie. *Często nosi chusty, zawiązane wokół szyji. Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Sol Helium (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari - ("Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya" lub "Ballada o bohaterskim Jiraiya") – opowieść z japońskiego folkloru. Jej główny bohater, o imieniu Jiraiya, był dziedzicem potężnego klanu na wyspie Kiusiu. Kiedy klan popadł w ruinę, Jiraiya przybył do prowincji Echigo (dziś prefektura Niigata), gdzie został wakō (piratem). Po latach doszedł do pozycji przywódcy rabusiów. Nieśmiertelny, mieszkający na górze Myōkō (Myōkō-san; zwana także Echigofuji), nauczył Jiraiyę żabiej magii. Nie pomogło mu to jednak zwyciężyć swego znienawidzonego wroga, człowieka który doprowadził jego klan do ruiny - starca imieniem Sarashina. Jiraiya poślubił piękną księżniczkę Tsunade. Jeden z uczniów Jiraiyi - Yashagorō opanował magię węży i przybrał imię Orochimaru. Pod tym przydomkiem zaatakował swego mentora. Razem ze swoją żoną, Jiraiya stoczył walkę z wiarołomnym protegowanym. W starciu zostali otruci jadem i stracili przytomność. Uratowali ich uczniowe Jiraiyi. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 一 (kazu) meaning "one" or 和 (kazu) meaning "harmony, peace" combined with 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness", 希 (ki) meaning "hope" or 樹 (ki) meaning "tree", as well as other combinations of kanji characters. *From Japanese 大 (o) meaning "big, great" and 城 (shiro) meaning "castle". *Bajkę, postać zawdzięcza Czikoricie08. *Jego ulubione rośliny to fiołki, pora roku - jesień, a kolor - miętowy. Galeria Koncept 1.jpg Kazuki ID.jpg Kazuki LD koncept.jpg Kazuki portret.jpg Kazuki symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Kazuki Oshiro. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kazukim oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Nie - mrożonka' Anemone Agatha August - Summers - (Anemone Summers) - Córka Sierpnia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy"... Osobowość Anemone stara się nie wyróniać z tłumu, co nie oznacza że nie potrafi zadbać o swoje interesy i postawi na swoim. Dziewczyna posiada wrodzony takt, ktry umożliwia jej ocenienie sytuacji - kiedy warto walczyć w obronie swoich przekonań, a kiedy lepiej odpuścić. Nastolatka zdecydowanie za bardzo bierze wszystko do siebie, każdą uwagę traktuje niezwykle osobiście. Nie odpuści, póki " winowajca" jej złego nastroju nie poniesie konsekwencji. Często popełnia różne gafy, lecz nie przyzna się sama przed sobą do błędu. CDN Wygląd Anemone to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o beżowej, lekko opalonej cerze oraz pulchnej budowie. Tak, nastolatka nie należy do szczupłych osób , lecz te dodatkowe kilka kilo nadwagi bynajmniej jej nie przeszkadza.Włosy dziewczyny są naturalnie rude, zdobią je ombre w złocistym kolorze, blond pasemka oraz delikatne różowo - niebieskie refleksy. Tęczówki Anemone są dwukolorowe. Mają barwę błękitu, lecz widoczna jest także obwódka w kolorze brązu. Brwi dziewczyny są w bardzo jasnym odcieniu rudego. Na twarzy Anemone można zauważyć prostokątne okulary w brązowej oprawce. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Gabrielle Winters. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Latawce' Umiejętności Anemone posiada moc kontrolowania wzrostu roślin, operowania natężeniem oraz umiejscowieniem światła a także zmiany koloru kwiatów. Dziewczyna, potrafi również przyspieszać dojrzewanie owoców letnich i sprowadzania delikatnej bryzy. Klasyczna baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Złotawo - rudej czuprynie. *Zwykle nosi się w błękitno - żółtych, soczystych odcieniach i nosi letnie obuwie. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię oznacza "wiatr", pierwszy człon nazwiska to angielska nazwa miesiąca Sierpień, zaś drugi człon nazwiska pochodzi od słowa "Summer" (ang. Lato). *Uosobienie miesiąca Sierpień jako rodzic, nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo - autorka postaci miała przyjść na świat właśnie w Sierpniu. *Ulubione kwiaty Anemone to dmuchawce. *Randomowy strój został wzorowany na kreacji pt. "Hipster lvl.7" z gry "High School Story". Galeria Anemone ID.jpg Córka sierpnia koncept portret by Rochi.jpg Anemone random strój.jpg|Jakiś randomowy strój Anemone pierwszy design.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Anemone ID2.jpg Anemone symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'12.05.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci oraz wygląd jej twarzy w koncepcie, a także imię i nazwisko. *'13.05.18' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Anemone August - Summers. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Mrożonka' Gabrielle Christine February - Winters - (zwana Gabrielle Winters ) Siedemnastoletnia córka Lutego, jednego z dwunastu miesięcy, występujących w baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, nastolatka opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Ciepła. *Tajemnicza. *Szczodra. *Nie chętnie pomaga, woli już kierować na "właściwe tory" niżli od razu dawać rozwiązanie. *Mądra i dojrzała emocjonalnie. *Animal friendly. *Spokojna, stara się nie wyróżniać. *Nie lubi głupich żartów i zabawy na świeżym powietrzu. *Domatorka. *Nie przepada za hałasem, toteż nie lubi dzieci. *Często zaspana. *Nierzadko obojętna, zmęczona. Wygląd Gabrielle jest przeciętnego wzrostu, wątłą nastolatką o bladej niczym śnieg cerze, bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Włosy nastolatki sięgają końca jej ud, są barwy czekolady w chłodnym odcieniu, tak samo delikatnie zarysowane brwi. Dziewczyna ma ładnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, wąskie, bladoróżane usta, przylegające, malutkie uszy oraz drobne dłonie i lekko zadarty nosek. Od nastolatki bije charakterystyczna, chłodna aura a jej skóra jest niesamowicie zimna w dotyku. Tęczówki Gabrielle są przejrzyście błękitne, wręcz lodowate, zaś rzęsy smoliście czarne oraz drobne. Czasami policzki Gabri zdobi delikatny, namalowany pudrem rumieniec. Relacje 'Rodzina' Gabrielle Christine jest córka Lutego z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką, jak znaczna większość jej kuzynów. Ojciec od najmłodszych lat stanowili dla dziewczyny prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania, gorzej z matką. Gabrielle nigdy nie potrafiła dogadać się ze swoją rodzicielką, tak samo z członkami rodziny od jej strony. 'Dalsza rodzina' Anemone Summers. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Na tą chwilę,Gabreielle jest szczęśliwą singielką. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem nastolatki jest słowik imieniem Frosty. Dziewczyna często zabiera zwierzaka z dormitorium na świeże powietrze, głównie w okolice zaczarowanego lasu. Na co dzień, zwierzak przesiaduje w posrebrzanej klatce. Zainteresowania Umiejętności Jak zostało wspomniane - Będąc ściśle związaną z chłodem, mrozem oraz zimą, nastolatka dysponuje Kriokinezą. Jest to zdolność polegająca na wytwarzaniu oraz kontrolowaniu lodu. Gabrielle potrafi wytwarzać z lodowych brył proste przedmioty oraz rzeźby, obniżać temperaturę okolicy w której się znajduje oraz sprowadzać słabe, miejscowe "burze" śnieżne. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|120pxSzlachetna - Gabrielle należy do osób, stosujących jasne i określone zasady, Zło powinno zostać ukarane, a dobro wynagrodzone, toteż w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Klasyczna baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chłodnych, lodowych oczach. *Włosy spina niebieskimi wstążkami. *Zwykle na dłonie zakłada delikatne, koronkowe rękawiczki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "Winter" (ang. Zima). *Jej kreacja w serii "First Chapter" została zainspirowana strojem "Snowball Lady" z gry Eldarya" oraz strojem "Snow Lady" z tej samej gry On-Line. *Natomiast fryzura, to lekko zmieniona fryzura pt. "Effie" z wspomnianej wyżej gry. *Pierwssy cytat o porach roku, to lekko zmieniona zwrotka z jednej z piosenek autorstwa Rochi mouscedes. *Bajkę zawdzęicza Amity.Gali. Galeria Gabrielle ID.jpg Gabrielle LD.jpg|Legacy Day Gabrielle EW.jpg|Epic Winter Gabrielle GF.jpg|Getting Fairest Gabrielle aymbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Gabrielle Christine February - Winters. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio Gabrielle. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Zaginiony braciszek' Justin Charming (właśc. Darpan Glass) - osiemnastoletni syn Lustra z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków" oraz Lustra, przez które przeszła tytułowa bohaterka baśni "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra". Brat bliźniak Luke'a Glass. Jako niemowlę, tuż po urodzeniu został oddzielony od rodziny. Zła Królowa porwała jego matkę, a jego samego rozkazała zabić. Łowca, któremu Królowa powierzyła zadanie, zlitował się nad dzieckiem i podrzucił mieszkającej nieopodal Zaczarowanego Lasu królewskiej parze z rodu Charmingów, którzy wywodzili się z baśni "Dobosz". Od tamtej pory, stał się częścią ich rodziny, zyskał ich rodowe nazwisko, a także nowe imię. Dorastał na pałacowych włościach, gdzie odkrył, że jego prawdziwą pasją jest muzyka, a miłość do niej zaszczepiła w nim matka - Królowa Charming, która posiadała dar przywracania wspomnień dzięki swojemu śpiewowi. Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice wywodzili się z rodu Charmingów, bez problemu mogli zapewnić mu lekcje śpiewu, oraz gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że przez całe życie towarzyszył mu zastęp najwybitniejszych nauczycieli z Krainy Baśni, tak naprawdę, najwięcej nauczył się od własnej matki. Od małego ciągnęło go do blasku fleszy, jako małe dziecko zaczął występować w telewizji, gdzie również doceniano jego niezaprzeczalny talent. Z dnia na dzień, zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, poznawał ważne osobistości ze świata show biznesu, a także nowych przyjaciół, z którymi podzielał swoją pasję. Z czasem, przestano kojarzyć go z małym chłopcem z programu telewizyjnego dla dzieci, a ze wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki pop. Jeden z singli z jego debiutanckiej płyty został nagrodzony Nagrodą Grimmy. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, miliony nastolatek wykupowało jego płyty, lecz mało kto widział w nim coś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego muzyka. Był zapraszany na wiele muzycznych festiwali, między innymi na Neverland Music Festival, podczas którego odkrył przykrą prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie. Dzięki Desire II Von Duchess, podjął się rozpoczęcia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, aby zacząć zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nową przygodę. Osobowość Justin jest osobą, która łamie stereotyp nastoletniej gwiazdy. Mimo swojej wciąż narastającej popularności, jest eleganckim i szarmanckim młodzieńcem. Chłopak ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszelkie formy sztuki, a zwłaszcza muzykę, która jest jego największą pasją. W każdej wolnej chwili, oddaje się jej w pełni. Dzięki muzyce, o wiele łatwiej może przekazać swoje myśli i uczucia. Justin jest romantykiem. Pomimo tego, że od pierwszych chwil swojej kariery miał miliony fanek w całej Krainie Baśni, od wielu lat marzył o spotkaniu tej jedynej dziewczyny, która mogłaby stworzyć z nim wspaniały duet, zarówno na scenie, jak i pozostać na stałe, w jego sercu. To dlatego większość jego utworów jest poświęconych miłości i jego odczuciom z nią związanymi. Dopiero niedawno odkrył swoją drugą połówkę, a okazała się być nią Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej, dzięki której zrozumiał, że jego życie wcale nie musi toczyć się w świetle fleszy, i nawet nie występując na scenie, może robić to co kocha. Większość osób, które poznały chłopaka bliżej mają go za lekkoducha chadzającego z głową w chmurach i niezdolnego do większej agresji. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to do końca prawdą. Pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie unika konfliktów i wszelkich sporów związanych z jego osobą, umie zawalczyć o swoje. Potrafi negocjować, co bardzo pomaga mu w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Justin stara się obalać wszelkie fałszywe plotki na temat jego osoby, jeśli takie się zdarzają. Działając w show biznesie jako osoba publiczna jest skazany na hejt ze strony niektórych internautów, jednak chłopak stara się nie skupiać na złośliwych opiniach na swój temat i koncentruje się na tych pozytywnych. Jako że rozpoczął swą karierę w bardzo młodym wieku, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie wszystko co o nim piszą będzie zbyt pochlebne. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się trzymać emocje na wodzy, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wie, że jest autorytetem dla wielu osób i stara się dawać dobry przykład. Wygląd Justyn to przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce oraz bladej cerze. Tęczówki nastolatka mają szarą barwę, natomiast włosy - ciemny blond z domieszką szarości. Brwi chopaka są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Biologiczna' Mirron Glass (ojciec), Cristal Glass (matka), Luke Glass (bliźniak), Sharon Glass (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' Chłopaka przygarnęła para królewska, której baśniowe przeznaczenie mieści się w bajce "Dobosz". Chantal i Nicholas Charming od dawna pragnęli potonka, lecz ich starania nie dawały efektów. Kiedy tylko trafili na porzucone niemowlę, nie wiele myśląc przygarnęli dziecko, nadając mu imię. Para trwktowała chłopaka jak swpjego rodzonego syna, nie opowiadali mu nigdy o jego prawdziwej przeszłości, albowiem sami jej nie znali. CDN 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire 'Zwierzak' Justin jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem szczeniaczka rasy Buldog angielski, który wabi się Buckley. Chłopak psiaka otrzymał stosunkowo nie dawno od swoich przybranych rodziców. Od dziecka marzył o własnym zwierzaku, toteż opiekuje się buldogiem najlepiej jak potrafi. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' 'Taniec' 'Fotografia' Swego czasu Justin bardzo pasjonował się fotografią. Zbierał książki związane z tym tematem, albumy fotograficzne oraz zgromadził pokaźną ilość sprzętu, lecz po jakimś czasie stwierdził że fotografia nie jest dla niego i odpuścił. zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Na świat, chłopak przyszedł kilka minut po swoim bracie bliźniaku. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać Wystąpienia *... Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - (Der Trommel) – baśń ludowa opublikowana w 1843 roku przez braci Grimm w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 193). Pewien dobosz znalazł raz nad brzegiem jeziora kawał płótna, które podniósł i zabrał do domu. Wieczorem pojawiło się u niego widmo, prosząc o zwrot koszuli. Dobosz dowiedział się, że jego gość to księżniczka więziona przez złą czarownice na szczycie Szklanej Góry. Co noc może kąpać się w jeziorze w tej postaci, ale bez magicznej koszuli nie jest wstanie wrócić. Dobosz oddał jej koszulę i obiecał, że uwolni ją z niewoli. Następnego dnia ruszył w stronę Szklanej Góry. Droga prowadziła, przez puszczę zamieszkaną przez groźne olbrzymy. Dobosz spotkał jednego z nich, ale udało mu się przekonać go, że idzie na czele wielkiej armii. W zamian za obietnicę zawrócenia wojska, olbrzym pomógł doboszowi dostać się pod Szklaną Górę. Na miejscu pojawił się problem, gdyż góra była tak stroma i śliska, ze nie dało się na nią wspiąć. Jednak dobosz napotkał dwóch ludzi, którzy kłócili się o magiczne siodło. Ten kto siedział w tym siodle mógł się znaleźć w każdym miejscu w jakim sobie zażyczył. Dobosz udając, że chce ich rozsądzić, zaproponował by ścigali się, a zwycięzca zgarnie sporną rzecz. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni się oddalili, dobosz wskoczył na siodło i znalazł się na szczycie. Szklanej Góry. Na szczycie znajdował się las, jezioro i chatka. Dobosz zapukał do chatki poprosiło jedzenie i nocleg. Otworzyła mu czarownica, która obiecała spełnić jego życzenie, ale pod warunkiem, że wykona dla niej w ciągu trzech dni trzy pracę. Dodała, że jeśli ich nie wykona - zginie. Dobosz przystał na to. Pierwszym zadaniem było wybranie całej wody z jeziora, przy użyciu naparstka i ułożenie ryb według gatunku. Drugim zadaniem było zrąbanie całego lasu, przy użyciu wadliwej siekiery i topora. Trzecim zadaniem było porąbanie i ułożenie całego drewna w stos i podpalenie. Dobosz nie byłby wstanie wykonać tych prac, ale za każdym razem pojawiała się przy nim tajemnicza dziewczyna oferując pomoc. Potem przy użyciu magicznego pierścienia wykonywała te zadania za niego. Kiedy ostatnie zadanie zostało wykonane i wielki stos płonął, czarownica poleciła doboszowi, by wyciągnął z ognia jeden konar, który źle się palił. Dobosz został wcześniej poinstruowany przez dziewczynę, że ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia wiedźmy, a nic mu się nie stanie. Bez obaw więc wskoczył w ogień i wyciągnął konar, a ogień go nie poparzył. Konar zamienił się w piękną dziewczynę, tę samą która pomagała mu wypełnić zadania. Po białej szacie dobosz poznał, że jest to ta sama uwięziona księżniczka, której widmo prosiło go o zwrot magicznej koszuli. Wiedźma próbowała uciec, ciągnąc księżniczkę za sobą, ale dobosz dogonił ją i wepchnął do ognia. Księżniczka poinformowała dobosza, że wszystkie skarby, które zgromadziła wiedźma, należą teraz do niego. Zgodziła się też zostać jego żona, gdyż uwolnił ją z niewoli. Ponieważ dobosz pragnął wcześniej odwiedzić swoich rodziców, księżniczka użyła magicznego pierścienia i przeniosła go pod ich dom. Poprosiła go, by nie całował rodziców w prawy policzek, gdyż wtedy o niej zapomni. Niestety dobosz zapomniał o tej prośbie. Jakiś czas później rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną, a ponieważ dobosz nie pamiętał już o swojej księżniczce, zgodził się ją poślubić. Księżniczka dowiedziawszy się o planowanym ślubie ukochanego, postanowiła przypomnieć mu ich znajomości. Ofiarowała jego narzeczonej trzy piękne suknie. W zamian za to narzeczona zgodziła się by księżniczka spała przez trzy noce koło sypialni dobosza. Przez trzy noce księżniczka śpiewała pieśń, w której przypominała mu szczegóły ich znajomości. Przez dwie noce dobosz niczego nie słyszał bo był zamroczony winem ze środkiem nasennym podanym przez narzeczoną. Ale trzeciej nocy odmówił picia wina. Wtedy usłyszał pieśń księżniczki i wszystko sobie przypomniał. Opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom, następnie za ich wiedzą, zerwał z narzeczoną i poślubił księżniczkę. Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, jak i samo istnienie. *Opis postaci, oraz "Szlachetny czy Buntownik?" zostały w całości napisany przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Justyn - Meksyk.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Darpan - Justin symbol.jpg|Nutka ósemka, wykonana ze szkła i otoczona ozdobioną ramką - symbol Darpana/Justina Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Darpan Glass oraz Justin Charming. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Ach te skomplikowane geny...' Yên Giang Lê - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Słowik" CDN Osobowość *Skrupulatna. Wygląd Yên jest niską, wątłą nastolatką o bladej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę hebanu, zaś tęczówki - ciemnej czekolady. Brwi są koloru włosów. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec ten Cesarz, matka Wietnamka (romans, ojczulek nie dawno dowiedział się o córce a ta przejęła przeznaczenie i zaczęła chodzić do eah). Dalsza rodzina Lan "Liza" Liu. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Klasyczna Baśń Słowik - Baśń H.C Andersena. W przepięknym pałacu mieszkał cesarz Chin, którego posiadłość była otoczona ogromnym ogrodem. Podróżni, zwiedzający cesarskie miasto zachwycali się niezwykłymi widokami, lecz największy podziw wzbudzał w nich śpiew ptaszka, który mieszkał w lesie nieopodal. Po powrocie do domu opowiadali o tym, co widzieli i słyszeli, a uczeni z zapałem opisywali swe wrażenia w księgach. Cesarz poznawszy fenomen słowika zapragnął posłuchać jego śpiewu na żywo. Marszałek i dworzanie zaprosili zwierzę do występu przed władcą. Przygotowano wielką salę, w której miał odbyć się koncert. Śpiew ptaszka wszystkim bardzo się spodobał, doprowadził nawet cesarza do wzruszenia. Od tej pory chciał słuchać jego śpiewu codziennie, dlatego zamknął słowika w klatce i umieścił ją w pałacu. Słowik dwa razy dziennie i raz w nocy mógł wyfruwać na dwór, lecz wtedy dwunastu służących trzymało końce jedwabnych nitek przywiązanych do jego nóżki. Słowik zdobył wielką sławę w kraju i na świecie, mówiono tylko o nim. Tak było aż do czasu, kiedy cesarz Chin otrzymał paczkę ze sztucznym słowikiem. Ptak był przepiękny: wykonany ze złota i srebra, wysadzany klejnotami. Na wstążeczce miał napis: „Słowik cesarza Chin jest niczym wobec słowika cesarza Japonii”. Po nakręceniu śpiewał tak pięknie, jak prawdziwy. Wzbudził powszechny zachwyt oraz zainteresowanie. Wśród ogólnego zamieszania zapomniano o prawdziwym słowiku. Ptak skorzystał z tego i uciekł przez otwarte okno. Dworzanie orzekli, że okazał się niewdzięczny, następnie wygnali go z państwa. Od tej pory sztuczny słowik stał w sypialni cesarza. Nakręcano go codziennie wieczorem, by władca przed zaśnięciem mógł posłuchać jego śpiewu. Ale pewnego wieczoru sztuczny ptak popsuł się i nie można go było naprawić. Zdarzyło się, że cesarz ciężko zachorował, a Śmierć już siedziała przy jego łożu. Dworzanie opuścili władcę, a mężczyzna samotnie przeżywał grozę umierania. Gdy wydawało się, że już nic go nie uratuje, pojawił się prawdziwy słowik. Swym śpiewem przypomniał Śmierci o pięknym różanym ogrodzie, do którego wróciła i jednocześnie zwróciła cesarzowi zdrowie. Władca przysiągł, że już nigdy nie zamknie ptaszka w klatce, na co ten obiecał często go odwiedzać. Zdumienie dworzan na widok zdrowego i uśmiechniętego cesarza było ogromne. Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "Rzeka" Galeria Yen ID.jpg Yên portret.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Yên symbol.jpg|Cesarska ozdoba na głowę - symbol Yên 'Może i związana z miłością, ale nie Cupid' Aynur Alfarsi - Córka bogini Iszhary. CDN Osobowość *Łamaczka serc (biseksualna) *Ale zajętych nie tyka. *Chce czuć się potrzebna, ale nie nadaje się do związku monogamistycznego. *wcale nie jest zołzą Wygląd Aynur Jest wysoką dziewczyną o karnacji barwy kawy z mlekiem. Włosy nastolatki mają naturalnie czarny kolor, lecz często ozdabia je różowym ombre w mocnych, soczystych odcieniach. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|99pxSzlachetna - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Światło księżyca" zaś nazwisko "Perski/Persia". Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Ugarycka - zbiór wierzeń ludności zamieszkującej obszary Kanaanu w okresie XV–XIII wieku p.n.e. Zbiory mitów ugaryckich odnaleziono podczas wykopalisk archeologicznych w bibliotekach pałacu królewskiego w Ugarit i kilku świątyniach. Są to, jak do tej pory, najstarsze znane mity spisane w języku semickim. Mitologia ugarycka jest częścią religii kananejskiej. Iszhara - Bogini, która była prawdopodobnie ściślej związana z tradycją semicką niż sumeryjską. Jej kult mógł się rozprzestrzenić do Mezopotamii południowej z rejonu środkowego Eufratu. Wydaje się, że była związana z bogiem Daganem, według jednego z przekazów była prawdopodobnie jego żoną. Jako boginię miłości utożsamiano ją z Isztar (Inaną); była też kojarzona z wojną i wróżeniem z wnętrzności (wróżbiarstwo) albo boginią matką. W objaśnieniu do jednego z rytuałów opisuje się ją jako matkę Sebittu, czyli Siódemki bogów. Początkowo kojarzonym z nią zwierzęciem był wąż bašmu, od czasów późnokasyckich zastąpiony przez skorpiona. W tekstach astronomicznych boginię Iszharę utożsamiano z gwiazdozbiorem Skorpiona. Ważną boginią, noszącą takie same imię Iszhara, była bogini czczona w Anatolii i Syrii. Galeria CórkaIszharyID.jpg Aynur symbol.jpg|"Zranione" serce - symbol Aynur Meta timeline 'Ni' Neith Ihejirika - Córka Horusa Boga w mitologii egipskiej. Przed nauką w EAH, z rodziną żyła w zupełnie innym..."świecie" Jej dom został zrujnowany, rodzina została na miejscu a ona sama uciekła do świata baśnii, gdzie żyje sama. Często wspomina rodzinę. Roybel, gdyż jak twierdzi Royals vs Rebels jej nie dotyczy i nieustannie naśmiewa się z Apple oraz Raven, za zapoczątkowanie tego konfliktu. Czasem ma ochotę wręcz zaostrzać kłótnię między tymi dwiema, bo szczerze ich nie lubi. Mało kto wie, ale dziewczyna ma na pieńku z Giles'em Grimm, wice dyrektorem EAH. Wszystko zaczęło się od drobnego incydentu, podczas którego Neith została oskarżona o przywłaszczenie sobie rzeczy należącej do Giles'a, oczywiście okazało się że zapominalski dyrektor zostawił ją w swoim gabinecie. Osobowość *Materiał na sukowatą przewodniczącą, damulkę, divę. *Wiele osób ma ją za zołzę, ale dziewczynie podoba się respekt jaki budzi, a także lekki strach który szerzy. Nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i potrafi przygadać. *Jeśli Neith nie polubi jakiejś osoby, to prosto mówiąc - ma u niej przechlapane na całej linii. *Dziewczyna bardzo lubi dokuczać niemiłym sobie personom, a czasem posuwa się wręcz do skłócania ich z przyjaciółmi. *W jej przekonaniu, robi to ponieważ: "walczę o swoje" " Bo ich nie lubię" "Bo sobie zasłużyli" *Wbrew pozorom, nastolatka nie jest snobką oraz typem narcyza i nie patrzy w lusterko co cztery minuty, sprawdzając czy grzywkę ma ułożoną z dobrej strony. Wygląd Ładna dziewczyna o kawowej cerze i długich do łopatek włosach. Ma ciemnoczerwone usta, ładnie wtapiające się w cerę oraz szafirowe oczy. Lubi odkrywać swoje ciało. Zwykle nosi obcisłe tuniki we wzory hieroglifów, sandały oraz bransolety, chociaż stroni od mocnej biżuterii a także makijażu. Jej kreacje, mają mocno wycięty dekolt. Usta jedynie maluje delikatnie pomadką z brokatem. Ma duże, mocne paznokcie, artystycznie ozdobione. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Obcisłych, długich do ziemi kreacjach z wyciętym dekoltem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia egipska - zbiór mitów, mających na celu ugruntowanie pozycji i określenie funkcji bóstw w wierzeniach ludności zamieszkującej państwo Faraonów aż do nadejścia chrześcijaństwa i islamu. Za początek kształtowania się egipskiego zbioru mitów należy uznawać połowę IV tysiąclecia, kiedy na terenie obecnej delty i doliny Nilu zaczęły zawiązywać się pierwsze organizmy państwowe, zjednoczone ostatecznie w dwa królestwa Egiptu Dolnego, czyli Delty, i Górnego, czyli Doliny. Oba królestwa zostały ostatecznie zjednoczone w jedno państwo. Wraz z procesem jednoczenia politycznego ziem Egiptu przeobrażeniom ulegały systemy wierzeń. Z lokalnych wariantów bóstw jedne zyskiwały przewagę nad drugimi, tworząc hierarchie i panteony. Mity miały uzasadniać i wyjaśniać rolę poszczególnych bogów oraz ugruntować miejsca ich kultu oraz przewagę nad innymi ośrodkami. W stosunku do religii mity miały charakter wtórny i niejednokrotnie pełniły funkcję propagandową. Mity podpierały w ten sposób od strony metafizycznej polityczną przewagę jednych ośrodków kultu religijnego nad innymi. Kolegia kapłańskie pracowały nad tym, aby miejsce, nad którym sprawowały pieczę, włączyć do cyklu legend o bogach, które już uzyskały poczesne miejsce w systemie wierzeń Egipcjan. Horus - egipski bóg nieba, opiekun monarchii egipskiej. Panujący faraon utożsamiał się z nim i przyjmował jego imię. Czczony pod postacią sokoła lub człowieka z głową sokoła zwieńczoną tarczą słoneczną oraz jako dziecko z palcem w ustach. Był synem Ozyrysa i Izydy lub Geba i Nut. Po śmierci Ozyrysa walczył (jako prawowity następca tronu) z Setem (bratem Ozyrysa) o tron faraona. Po kilku konkurencjach Rada Dwunastu Bogów przyznała władzę Horusowi. Horus jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. Był czczony od okresu predynastycznego aż do okresu grecko-rzymskiego. Egiptolodzy notują kilka form Horusów, które traktują jako osobne bóstwa. Jednak owe różne formy mogą być także różnymi formami przedstawienia tego samego bóstwa, którego główne atrybuty i osobne postaci mogą mieć charakter nie opozycyjny, ale komplementarny wobec siebie. Najwcześniejsza forma przedstawiania Horusa to sokół, bóstwo opiekuńcze Nechen w Górnym Egipcie. Był to jednocześnie bóg lokalny i bóstwo powiązane z władzą królewską. Król bowiem uważany był we wczesnym okresie za żywą manifestację Horusa, a po śmierci Ozyrysa. Najczęściej Horus był przedstawiany jako syn Izydy i Ozyrysa. W innej tradycji był jednak uważany za syna lub męża Hathor. Horus miał wiele funkcji w egipskim panteonie, ale przede wszystkim był bogiem nieba (podobnym bóstwem była bogini Nut), wojny i bogiem – opiekunem. Ciekawostki *Postać początkowo miała być córką bogini Bastet. *Obecnego rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej imię oznacza "Woda" (po egipskiej bogini łowów oraz wody). *Ulubiony owoc:granat, liczba:21 zaś dzień tygodnia:Środa. *Co ciekawe, nie przepada za zwierzętami zwłaszcza kotami, wężami a już najbardziej za insektami. Jeśli zobaczy chociaż pająka, potrafi drzeć się niczym opętana. *Urodziła się w porze wakacyjnej. Galeria Neith ID.jpg|Profile art - Neith Ihejirika Neith fc szkic.jpg Neith portret.jpg Neith symbol.jpg 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Sandie potrafi lewitować, a także rizszczepiać swoje ciało w formę piaskowego pyłku. Dziewczyna potrafi także wytwarzac piasek, który po sypnięciu na cudzą twarz, momentalnie ją usypia. Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Ekonomia. *Chemioczary. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Zaawansowane zaloty. Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Nataniel, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Nataniel zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso-Rebels - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sandie opowiedziała się po stronie Roybel. Dziewczyna nie dba o to czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, jak powtarrza "mam inne problemy na głowie niżli głupie skakanie sobie do gardeł". Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria Sandie na księżycu szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci z 2016 r. Sandie LD.jpg Sandie symbol.jpg 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle Râteau ' - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Artystka, sądząca że to świat ma z nią problem a nie ona ze światem. *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia *Potrafi być wredna i zna wiele sztuczek. wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zainteresowania 'Majsterkowanie' Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Trybik". Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. *Silnym, francuskim akcencie. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Joëlle opowiedziała się po steonie Buntowników. Może i historia dziewczyny ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, jednakże nastolatka uważa za upokarzające znoszenie kary za winę innej osoby. Joëlle nie wyobraża sobie spędzić tylu la zamieniona w zegarek i uparcie dąży do tego, by za wszelką cenę nie podążać śladami baśniowego przeznaczenia. Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Joelle szkic.jpg Joëlle symbol.jpg|Złoty zegarek kieszonkowy - symbol Joëlle Meta timeline 'Leigh' Kaileigh Canty - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Kaileigh to drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o wysportowanej sylwetce, godnej modelki. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, zadbane i sięgsją do jej bioder. Mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, często ozdabia je pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyny mają szafirowo-fiołkowy odcień, rzęsy są gęste, a brwi mają brązowy kolor. Paznokcie dziewczyny również są zadbane, mają kształt migdału. Dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzyoraz stosunkowo mały nos, jej uszy przylegają do twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem fo nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria Kaileigh ID.jpg Kaileigh symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria Thea Charmed Yearbook.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Thea ID.jpg Thea symbol.jpg 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Joy jest niską, wątłą dziewczyną o bladej cerze. Jej włosy są czarnej barwy, scięte do łopatek, brwi są koloru włosów. Tęczówki nastolatki mają szarą barwę, usta bladoróżaną a uszy charakterystycznie odstają. Są lekko wydłużone. Dłonie dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie wysuszonych oraz zmęczonych. Pod jej oczami, można zauważyć tzw. "worki", zdecydowanie za mało sypia. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Joy ID.jpg Joy symbol.jpg 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Boordine to niska dziewczyna o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce. Jej włosy 0 barwy czekolady, ozdobione granatowym ombre, sięgają połowy pleców. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne, oraz bardzo zarysowane. Tęczówki Boordine mają szarą barwę, zaś usta bladoróżaną . Jej uszy - charakterystycznie wydłużone - lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Boordine ID.jpg Boordine symbol.jpg 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Snezette to niska dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała, jej cera jest pół blada, a pół brzoskwiniowa. Włosy nastolatka ma ścięte do brody, są szafirowej barwy. Brwi nastolatki mają czarny kolor, a tęczówki są niebieskie. Usta ma bladoróżane. Jej policzki oraz nos pokrywa lekkie podrażnienie skóry. Uszy dziewczyny charakterystycznie wydłużone, lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang. Kichać) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Snezette ID.jpg Snezette symbol.jpg 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Haydeen to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o szarawej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny, naturalnie kręcone i bujne, sięgają aż do ud. Mają barwę granatu pomieszanego z czernią. Tęczówki dziewczyny są szare, a policzki pokrywa delikatny "rumieniec" w odcieniu nieco ciemniejszym od skóry. Brwi Haydeen są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Hades – w mitologii greckiej bóg podziemnego świata zmarłych. Z czasem Hadesem zaczęto również nazywać jego krainę. Hades był bogiem świata podziemnego i umarłych; nazywany był także Plutonem (gr. ploûtos – „bogactwo”) i pod tym imieniem występował w mitologii rzymskiej (łac. Pluto). Imię to nadane mu zostało ze względu na niezmierzone bogactwa świata podziemnego. Nazywano go także Agesandros (Ἀγήσανδρος Agḗsandros – „prowadzący ludzi”). Hades czasami jest zaliczany do grona bogów olimpijskich, mimo że nie uczestniczył w biesiadach olimpijskich. Starożytni Grecy nie uważali Hadesa za siłę zła, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszej koncepcji szatana w chrześcijaństwie. Niewątpliwie był to bóg surowy i budzący strach, ale przy tym bardzo sprawiedliwy. Czczony był w całej Grecji, jednak starano się to robić w trwodze i milczeniu. Zazwyczaj Grecy starali się nie wypowiadać jego imienia, a hołdy składano mu na kolanach (odniesienie do tego, że bóg ten żył w podziemiu), w przeciwieństwie do hołdów składanych na stojąco z wyciągniętymi rękami do bogów olimpijskich. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|87pxSzlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Koromatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Czarografia. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Baśniobajanie. *Uczniowska rada królewska. Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria Haydeen ID.jpg Sol & Haydeen Chibi.jpg Haydeen symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Ella' Ellie Scrooge - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a z "Opowieści Wigilijnej". Jej fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z "Barbie w Opowieści Wigilijnej". Dziewczyna to osoba z żyłką do biznesu. Nastolatka zdaje się nie dbać o swoje zainteresowania, nie rozwijać talentów etc. Jest trochę pasożytem, albowiem w większości projektów, pomagają jej inni. Trzyma się jedynie swojej współlokatorki, oraz Brennan'a ?. Często popada w konflikty z duszkami (wiecie, tymi moimi z tej samej opowieści). Oni chcą dla Ellie dobrze, ona uważa że wręcz przeciwnie etc etc. Buntowniczka. Ma heterochromię bez centralną (Lewe oko brązowe, prawe morskie). CDN Osobowość *Buntownicza dusza. *Nie lubi być przywiązana. *Czasem lekceważy obowiązki wybierając to, co albo jej się opłaca albo jej się podoba. *Głośna. *Zazdrosna jak mało kto. *Trudno dostępna. *Niskie poczucie własnej wartości tuszuje ostrym słownictwem. *Jedynie Brennan zna ją od tej "dobrej" strony. *Nie lubi narzucania jej zdania. *Zakompleksiona, ale publicznie nie wytknie sobie wad. Wygląd Ellie to wysoka dziewczyna o chudej sylwetce. Jej włosy, naturalnie falowane mają odcień platynowego blondu. Ma heterochromię, jedna tęczówka ma zieloną barwę zaś drugie czarną. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Brennan, Tabitha. Znajomi Wrogowie Vivien, Silas, Edeline. Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Antyki' 'Ekonomia' ''Opera' Ellie jest wielką fanką "wyrafinowanych" rozruwek rodem z wyższych sfer. CDN Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? 'thumb|left|124pxBuntowniczka''' - Klasyczna baśń Opowieść wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Fryzurze. *Uwielbia nosić kapelusze, zwłaszcza cylindry nawet jeśli uczniowie szydzą z niej że nosi niezbyt kobiece nakrycia głowy. *Uwielbia zakładać płaszcze z futerkiem, nawet jeśli jest 30 stopni na polu. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z filmu "Barbie w opowieści wigilijnej". *Zosatała podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Imię zawdzięcza piosenkarce, Ellie Goulding, zaś nazwisko zostało "zapożyczone" od nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ellie ID.jpg Ellie LD.jpg|Legacy Day Ellie symbol.jpg|Bombka w cylindrze - symbol Ellie Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi adoptuje córkę Ebenezera Scrooge'a od Amity.Gali i nadaje jej imię Ellie Scrooge. *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega Ellie Scrooge, grafikę zwkązaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pan już z nazwiskiem' Brennan Glänzend - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocji na papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Brennan jest nastolatkiem o jasnej cerze i wątłej budowie ciała, nie odznacza się szczególną muskulaturą, lecz pomimo tego jest silny. Włosy chłopaka mają popielaty kolor, są wyblakłe. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie C.A. Cupid. Pierwsza osoba która zalazła chłopakowi za skórę, już trzeciego dnia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, kiedy zaczęła swatać go z Haylley Stargazing. Początkowo chłopak starał się ignorować Amorę, lecz z biegiem czasu, jej wszędobylskość zaczęła go zwyczajnie denerwować. Skończyło się na tym że Brennan nie wytrzymał i na cały głos krzyknął na Amorę, a ta uciekła z płaczem. Co prawda chłopak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, lecz szybko mu przeszły. Od tamtej pory, kiedy tylko C.A widzi Brennana oddala się najdalej jak może. Miłość Chłopak obecnie jest singlem. Wiele osób swata go z Haylley Stargazing, co wyraźnie działa mu na nerwy. Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Literatura' Umiejętności Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. *Na prawą dłoń, często zakłada czarną rękawiczkę bez palców. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|92pxBuntownik - Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza dosłownie "Połyskujący". Jest to nawiązanie do księżyca, a zarazem i baśni postaci. Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Brennan symbol.jpg|Fragment księżyca - symbol Brennana Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, oraz jej imię. *'':2018''' - Rochi zastrzega Brennan Glänzend. *''"2018''' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Fioletowa' Inés de Portau - Córka Portosa z powieści "Trzej Muszkieterowie" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Zamiłowanie do piękna i porządku. *Trochę mimoza. *Dystyngowana, dziewczęca i delikatna "dama". *Sprytna, i umie wykorzystać swoje wdzięki. *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Płaczliwa, emocjonalna. *Aktoreczka. *Lekko stąpa po świecie. *Fashionistka. Wygląd zewnętrzny jest dla niej najważniejszy. *Łatwo traci głowę. *Nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo. *chociaż szczodra, zdarza jej się okazywać skąpstwo. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Projektowanie ubioru' 'Kamienie szlachetne' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej charakter oparty jest na postaci Rarity z srialu "My little pony:Friendship is magic". *Nazwisko postaci, zostało zapożyczone od prawdziwego nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ines ID.jpg Inés symbol.jpg|Ozdobny naszyjnik w ramce - symbol Inés Inés portert szkic.jpg Inés stroje.jpg 'Rzeki i Niksy' River Wassernixe - córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". Zamiłowana fanka popkultury, komiksów, seriali z mutantami w rolach głównych itp. River jest ospbą, która żyje w swoim świecie, uwielbia matematykę. Ma kilka seriali w które lami jak głupia. Jeśli ktoś nie zna nawet najbardziej nieistotnego faktu, dla dziewczyny nie ma on prawa nazywać się czyimś/czegoś fanem. Kocha dania z drobiu i kawę z mlekiem. Czarnej nigdy nie wypije.Jest nie zła w naukach ścisłych. Trochę zachowuje się jak obsesyjna świruska. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Popkultura' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Wodnica - (niem. Die Wassernixe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1812 roku w zbiorze ich Baśni (tom 1, nr 79). Dwoje dzieci, brat i siostra, podczas zabawy wpadło do studni. Na dnie spotkały wodnicę (org. Wassernixe). Ta uwięziła je i od tej pory zmuszała do ciężkiej pracy, kiepsko karmiąc. Pewnej niedzieli wodnica wybrała się do kościoła. Dzieci wykorzystały jej nieobecność i uciekły. Po powrocie wodnica puściła się w pogoń. Dzieci dostrzegły ją z daleka. Siostra rzuciła za siebie szczotkę. Z tej szczotki wyrosła wielka góra najeżona kolcami. Wodnica z trudem się przez nią przedarła. Wtedy chłopak rzucił grzebień, z którego wyrosła góra najeżona tysiącem zębów. Jednak i tę przeszkodę wodnica pokonała. Wtedy dziewczynka rzuciła za siebie lusterko. Wyrosła w tym miejscu góra tak śliska, że wodnica nie była w stanie się na nią wdrapać. Zdecydowała się wrócić do domu po siekierę i porąbać tę przeszkodę. Jednak zanim wróciła dzieci były już daleko. Wodnica musiała poniechać pościgu i wrócić do swojej studni. Ciekawostki Galeria River ID.jpg River symbol.jpg|Kropla woduly w okularach "kujonkach" - symbol River Meta timeline 'Mięcia' Minthy Candy - Córka Majora Miętówki z "Dziadek do orzechów". Zwykle zakłada kreacje w biało czerwone wzorki oraz z zielonymi akcentami. Jej włosy są białe, mocno lokowane, przycięte przy brodzie i ozdobione czerwonymi pasemkami. Fryzurę kocha ozdabiać listkami mięty, czasem nawet tymi prawdziwymi. Kumpela Sweetie Plum Fairy, która także jest jej doradczynią w kwestii ubrań. Minthy to dziewczyna żyjąca pasjami - interesuje się modą i tym podobne. Ma wielką słabość do shakeów, zwłaszcza tych z miętą oraz smoothie. Praktycznie cały czas taki popija. Kocha cukierki. Dzięki wychowaniu w dyscyplinie, nastolatka potrafi zachować zimną krew oraz zapanować nad tłumem. Kocha zimę, nie umie jeździć na łyżwach i bardzo się tego boi. Że upadnie, podetnie gardło i te pe i te de. Mocno pachnie od jej osoby miętą. Dziewczyna w męskim gronie nie posiada towarzystwa, gdyż nie znalazł się do tej pory chłopak, który wytrzymałby z nią dłużej niż trzy-cztery godziny. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Ciekawostki Galeria Minthy ID.jpg Minthy moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Minthy Minthy symbol.jpg|Miętówka - symbol Minthy Meta timeline 'Deserek' Desert Rose - (Pustynna Róża) - córka Tygrysiej Lilii, Indiańskiej "księżniczki" z baśni "Piotruś Pan" Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoimi korzeniami. Jej współlokatorka to Jazmyn from Amason, z która razem psocą. Desert kocha się uśmiechać i zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. Bardzo lubi się z Joy Dwarf, lecz w przeciwieństwie do krasnalki, nie jest ślepo pędzącą optymistką. Dziewczyna uwielbia ogniska, obozy, jest skautką. Zwykle zakłada akcesoria z piórami. Ma typową dla indianek urodę i nie co ciemnawą skórę/skośne oczy. Interesuje się także Capuerą, tańcami ludowymi, szamanizmem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Desert Rose jest niską dziewczyną o wątłej budowie ciała oraz cerze barwy mlecznej kawy. Włosy nastolatki sięgają jej ud, są głęboko czarne oraz matowe. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szary kolor, brwi są czarne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Piotruś Pan - Piotruś Pan to chłopiec, który nigdy nie dorasta. Upodobał on sobie dom państwa Darling, gdzie pod oknem mógł przysłuchiwać się opowieściom, w których sam Piotruś jest głównym bohaterem. W owym domu mieszkają państwo Darling wraz z trójką dzieci: Michasiem, Jankiem oraz Wendy - najstarszą z rodzeństwa. Towarzyszy im także pies Nany, pełniący rolę niani. Pewnej nocy, kiedy rodzice myślą, że ich dzieci dawno już śpią, Piotruś Pan wraz z Dzwoneczkiem odwiedza rodzeństwo w poszukiwaniu swego cienia. Gdy udaje mu się go odzyskać, zabiera Wendy, Janka i Michasia do Nibylandii. Przeżywają tam mnóstwo niezwykłych przygód, niekiedy bardzo ryzykownych. Największe niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla nich Kapitan Hak i jego sprzymierzeńcy. Jednak za każdym razem udaje się im wyjść cało z tarapatów. Gdy wreszcie po długiej nieobecności powracają do domu, państwo Darling nie posiadają się ze szczęścia. Zgadzają się na adoptowanie Zaginionych Chłopców, którym przewodził niegdyś Piotruś Pan. Jednak sam tytułowy bohater woli wrócić do Nibylandii, obiecując raz do roku zabierać Wendy do swej krainy na wiosenne porządki. Ciekawostki Galeria Desert Rose ID.jpg Desert Rose symbol.jpg|Piaskowa róża obwiązana bandaną i piórem - symbol Desert Rose Meta timeline 'Cesarzowa Porażki' ' Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan"/ nie co naiwna, słodka idiotka, infantylna. Nie interesuje się modą, ma w nosie to co inni sądzą o jej wyglądzie, ogółem ubiera się dość ekstrawagancko i "kiczowato" Bo Rochi lubi przesadzać z designami i to bardzo , lubi kulturę Chin, zawsze w ubraniu ma jakieś dodatki nawiązujące do chińskich, tradycyjnych odzieni (Basic: wzorowanie: Eldarya - Strój Imperial Gems) Taka trochę ale tylko trochę Brie, bowiem nie jest zbyt bystra, łatwo ją przekupić. Kocha być chwalona. Włosy zwykle czesze na (do wyboru z Eldki - "Xianghua" , "Hinoto") no, coś podobnego. Domatorka, najlepiej czuje się pod ciepłym kocem, z kubkiem kakao, z daleka od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Ma potwornie piskliwy, denerwujący głos i często słyszy teksty w stylu "Zamnknij buzię, bo uszy mi odpadną" I tak nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia . CDN Osobowość *Naiwna. *Domatorka. *Strachliwa. *Rozdygitana niczym żółtko jajka. *Nie grzeszy inteligencją. *Nie poradna ale urocza w tej nieporadności. *Duże serduszko i empatia. *Zależy jej na dobru innych, lecz nieatety z uwagi na swoją nieporadność, to ją ratują zamiast ona innych. *Co ciekawe - boi się...roślin. Natury. Owadów. Brzydzą ją stworzenia typu pająki czy pszczoły, a rośliny dosłownie przerażają. *Potrafi rozpłakać się na zamówienie. *Od zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo lecz niestety, nie jest to jej dane. Dlatego stała się tak bardzo zżyta z Yên...co tą drugą nie raz denerwuje. *Czasami ma syndrom "matki". Chciałaby trzymać wszystko i wszystkich pod kloszem, byle by tylko ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wygląd Lan to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała. Jej cera ma jasny, wręcz blady odcień. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, brwi czekoladowe zaś usta naturalnie jasnoróżane. Oczy Lizy mają lekką, azjatycką aparycję. Włosy nastolatki mają brązowy kolor, są matowe. Sięgają jej obojczyków, i często spina je w koka na środku głowy. Klasyczna baśń Mulan - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Yên Giang Lê Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Chińskim oznacza "Orchidea" lub "Elegancki" zaś nazwisko "Zabić" "Zniszczenie". Było ono nazwiskiem Chińskich cesarzy z dynastji Han. Galeria Liza ID.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Lan symbol.jpg|Zdobiona broszka - symbol Lan Meta timeline 'Jazmyn' Jazmyn from Amason - Córka Tarzana. Fanka stylu "Jungle" ubiera się niczym Amazonka (chodzi o to kobiece plemię w dżungli amazońskiej) skóra węży, pióra, i tym podobne to da niej codzienność. Zachowuje się nieco "dziko" ale to z uwagi na wychowanie, w końcu Tarzana wychowały małpy...twarz nastolatka zwykle pokrywa jakimś makijażem, nawiązującym do zwierząt z dżungli (np.tygrysa). Lubi drinki z palemką i spódniczki z trawy. Włosy, bardzo rozrośnięte i długie, spina w kucyka by nie ograniczały jej ruchów. Zwinna i łapczywa. Interesuje się głównie akrobatyką i to już od małego. Nie potrafiła spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu i ciągle skakała niczym małpka. CDN Osobowość *Łapczywa i zwinna. *Zachowuje się czasem, jakby miała co najmniej ADHD. Wygląd Jazmyn jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o cerze barwy brzoskwinii. Jej długie, sięgające ud włosy mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię - jej lewe oko jest szare, zaś prawe brązowe. Brwi Jazmyn mają czarny odcień. Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Jazmin ID.jpg Jazmin symbol.jpg|Liana i włócznia - symbol Jazmin Meta timeline 'Rosa' Rosalinda Cath Silverbells - Córka kotki z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami" tak jak mama, piękna, białosierstna kokietka o złotych oczach. Uwielbia być obiektem podziwu oraz adorowaną. Łatwo ją zawstydzić. Nosi się głównie odcieniach niebieskiego, ma włosy koloru platyny CDN Osobowość *Kokietka. *Delikatna i urocza. *Świadoma sej urody. *Lubi wysługiwać się innymi. Wygląd Rosalinda to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o zgrabnej budowie ciała. Bedąc w jakiejś części kotem, z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon barwy futerka, a zamiast normalnych uszy, jej głowę wieńczą kocie uszka. Również nos nastolatki bardziej przypomina ten koci, niżli ludzki. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę platynowego blondu, brwi czerni a usta są naturalnie karmazynowe. Tęczówki Rosy mają złoty kolor. Jej policzki zdobią rumieńce, kształtem przypominające serca. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnym, białym futerku. *Dużych, złocistych tęczówkach. *Nosi się w niebieskich barwach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Kotka z dzwoneczkami - Pewnego razu żyła sobie śliczna kotka, o imieniu Rozamunda. Mieszkała w miłym mieszkanku w kociej dzielnicy, gdzie nie brakowało jej adoratorów. thumb|leftJej duże oczy, lekki chód i białe futerko przyciągały wzrok każdego przechodnia. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Rozamunda wyszła na balkon, aby podlać kwi9aty. Miała piękną obróżkę ozdobioną ślicznymi dzwoneczkami. Wszystkie koty z sąsiedztwa, usłyszawszy kotkę, wyszły na dwór. Żaden nie chciał stracić tak cudnego widoku. Piękna Rozamunda świadoma swego uroku, kokietowała wszystkich kocich dżentelmenów. Zauroczone jej urodą koty przychodziły, aby się przywitać. Fryzjer, kowal, ogrodnik, malarz...wszyscy byli zakochani w słodkiej kotce i chcieli się z nią ożenić. Dlatego walczyli o nią miaucząc i drapiąc się nawzajem. Pewnego dnia wśród kociej ferajny zjawił się młody i zmyślny Pazurek, który zapragnął skończyć wreszcie z kłótniami. - Taka kocia strojnisia nigdy nie będzie dobrą żoną! - powiedział - Dzwoneczkami odstraszy myszy, a jej mąż będzie musiał udać się daleko od domu, by zdobyć pożywienie. Wtedy ona będzie kokietować wszystkich kawalerów! Kiedy Pazurek skończył mówić, kotka która cały czas stała na balkonie, zawstydziła się i zaczerwieniła. Żaden ze zgromadzonych na ulicy kotów nie powiedział nic na jej obronę. Pazurek ostrzegł adoratorów Rozamundy, a oni od tej chwili ostrożnie podchodzili do jej kokieteryjnego zachowania. Koci kawalerowie udali się do domów, przekonani o słuszności zasłyszanych słów, zaś młoda kotka, zawstydzona i skruszona, nigdy więcej nie założyła swojej obróżki. Wiedziała już, że próżność nie popłaca. Opis bajki pochodzi ze zbioru "Historyjki i opowiastki" (org.Fabulas y cuentos) zespołu Susaety. Wydane w Polsce przez Firmę księgarską Olesiejuk Sp.Z.o.o. Ciekawostki Galeria Rosalinda ID.jpg Rosalinda symbol.jpg|Obróżka w serduszku - symbol Rosalindy Meta timeline 'Adel Heidi' Adelheid - Córka Heidi z powieści dla dzieci o tym samym tytule. Wychowana z daleka od miejskiego życia, włosy wiąże w warkoczyki. Zwykle chodzi w brązowych trzewiczkach. Jej strój w First Chapter jest inspirowany strojem "Miss Swiss" z gry Hollywood U. Jest szczerze zafascynowana kulturą, historią Holandii oraz większością rzeczy związanymi z tym krajem. Jak można się domyślić, hoduje tulipany. Bardzo lubi twarożek. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Adelheid to niska dziewczyna o jasnej cerze, pokrytej brązowymi piegami, zwłaszcza na buzi oraz dekolcie. Włosy nastolatki mają jasno - brązowy kolor i są ozdobione miodowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Adelheid są w odcieniu morskiej tonii, brwi mają czarny kolor. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są charakterystyczne dla europejek. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Heidi - (niem. Heidi, 1880) – powieść szwajcarskiej pisarki Johanny Spyri.thumb|left|106px Powieść należy do najlepiej znanych szwajcarskich dzieł literackich. Była wielokrotnie adaptowana dla potrzeb kina, telewizji (w postaci filmów i seriali, również animowanych) i teatru. Powstała również wersja musicalowa oraz gra komputerowa. W latach 90., powstały dwa - znane i w Polsce - sequele, autorstwa anglojęzycznego tłumacza książki Charlesa Trittena, zatytułowane Heidi dorasta (Heidi Grows Up) i Dzieci Heidi (Heidi's Children). Fabuła opowiada historię kilkuletniej dziewczynki, którą ciotka podrzuca do domu nieznanego dziadka. Dziewczynka zamieszkuje z nim w chacie na alpejskiej hali. Swobodne i beztroskie życie przerywa powrót ciotki, która oznajmia, że zabiera Heidi do Frankfurtu. Ciekawostki Galeria CórkaHeidi ID.jpg Adelheid symbol.jpg|Góra z tulipanem - symbol Adelheid Meta timeline 'Łąki i kwiaty' Isabella Meadow Comello-Flores - Córka Idalki z bajki "Kwiaty małej Idy" CDN Osobowość *Ironia lvl expert. *Stra się nie oceniać, nie znajc tematu w peni. *Bawi ją tzw. czarny humor, mało kto rozumie jej system wartości. *Sprawia wrażenie damulki z wyższych sfer. *Wymagająca, życie z nią bywa trudne ale odpłaca się zdolnością do słuchania. CDN Wygląd Isabella jest wysoką, zgrabnie zbudowaną nastolatką o szerokich biodrach, sporym dekolcie i figurze godnej modelki. Skóra dziewczyny jest blada, włosy mają popielaty kolor, lecz często je farbuje. Tęczówki Isy odznaczają się szafirowym kolorem, uwielbia malować rzęsy tuszem. Brwi dziewczyny są brązowe. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Shimmer (?) Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Baśń, Isabella zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Klasyczna baśń Kwiaty małej Idy - Opowiadanie dla dzieci H.C. Andersena. — Moje śliczne kwiaty zupełnie powiędły! — zawołała Idalka zasmucona. — Wczoraj wieczorem jeszcze były takie ładne, a dziś zwiesiły główki, opuściły liście. Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego to, Fredziu? Ostatnie zapytanie zwróciła do studenta, który siedział na sofie. Nie darmo pytała go o to: Fredzio wiedział wszystko. Umiał opowiadać prześliczne historie, wycinać różne figle: serduszka z tańczącymi w środku dziewczynkami, kwiaty i wspaniale zamki, w których się otwierały drzwi i okna. Był to nie lada student. — Dlaczegóż dzisiaj te kwiaty tak zwiędły? — powtórzyła, wskazując bukiet na stoliku. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego? — rzekł Fredzio. — Twoje kwiaty były dziś w nocy na balu i dlatego teraz pospuszczały głowy. Są zmęczone. — Co też ty mówisz, Fredziu. Przecież kwiaty tańczyć nie umieją. — Tak myślisz? A ja twierdzę, że tańczą prześlicznie, prawie co noc, kiedy my śpimy, wyprawiają sobie bale i bawią się wybornie. — A dzieci na takim balu być nie mogą? — Owszem — odparł Alfred — bywa ich nawet zwykle dosyć dużo: pączki róż, konwalijki ledwie rozwinięte, stokrotki polne. — I gdzież one tańczą? — Czy pamiętasz zamek królewski za miastem, gdzie jest ten duży ogród, pełen kwiatów? Karmiłaś tam łabędzie, czy pamiętasz? Przypływały do ciebie i chwytały okruchy chleba, które rzucałaś do wody. Tam właśnie odbywają się zwykle te bale. — Ach, wiem! Byłam tam właśnie wczoraj z mamą, ale nie widziałam już liści na drzewach, ani kwiatów w ogrodzie. Gdzież się podziały wszystkie? W lecie tyle ich było. — Są teraz w zamku — odparł student. — Powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, że skoro tylko król ze swoim dworem powraca do stolicy, wszystkie kwiaty uciekają z ogrodu do zamku, gdzie bawią się wybornie. Najpiękniejsze dwie róże zasiadają wtedy na tronie i są królem i królową. Znasz kogucie grzebienie, te czerwone? One stają po obu stronach, niby szambelanowie. A reszta kwiatków rozpoczyna tańce. Śliczne fiołki udają młodych marynarzy, a hiacynty i krokusy — młode panny. Tulipany zasiadają na fotelach, niby poważni ojcowie, a czerwone lilie, jak troskliwe mamy, uważają na wszystko i pilnują przyzwoitości i porządku. — I nikt im nie zabrania tak się bawić w pałacu króla? — spytała Ida. — Prawie nikt o tym nie wie, moja droga. Zdarza się czasem, że stary burgrabia, który czuwa nad zamkiem, zechce po nocy przejść się po pokojach. Ale cóż? Ma on wielki pęk kluczy u boku. Skoro tylko kwiaty usłyszą brzęk kluczy, chowają się za firanki i siedzą cichutko, ostrożnie wysunąwszy główki. — Tu pachną kwiaty! — mówi do siebie burgrabia, ale jest bardzo stary i nic dojrzeć nie może. — Ach, to ślicznie! — zawołała Ida, klasnąwszy w dłonie. — Mój drogi, mój drogi, czy ja bym tego zobaczyć nie mogła? — Dlaczegóż nie, Idalko? Zajrzyj tylko przez okno do zamku, skoro będziesz w ogrodzie, a zobaczysz sama to wszystko. Ja dzisiaj tak zrobiłem: żółta lilia leżała wyciągnięta na sofie, to była dama dworu. — A kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego, czy także tam mogą przychodzić? To chyba dla nich za daleko? — Cóż znowu, Idalko — przecież mogą fruwać. Czyś nie widziała nigdy prześlicznych motylków, żółtych, czerwonych, białych? Prawda, jakie niektóre podobne do kwiatków? Bo też to naprawdę kwiaty. Oderwały się od łodyżki i zatrzepotały w powietrzu płatkami, niby skrzydełkami. Wtedy zaczęły fruwać. A ponieważ były grzeczne, pozwolono im fruwać dzień cały, zamiast siedzieć cicho na łodyżce; tym sposobem nabrały wprawy, a płatki ich stały się naprawdę skrzydełkami. Sama to widziałaś zresztą. — Ach, tak! Ach, tak! — szeptała zdumiona Idalka. — Może być zresztą, że kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego nie były dotąd jeszcze nigdy w królewskim zamku i nie wiedzą, że tam się można w nocy tak dobrze zabawić. Dlatego coś ci powiem… To się dopiero zdziwi profesor botaniki, który tu obok mieszka! Znasz go przecież? Kiedy będziesz w jego ogródku, szepnij któremu kwiatkowi o balu w zamku królewskim, on to opowie innym i wszystkie tam polecą. Pan profesor przychodzi sobie do ogrodu, a tu nie ma ani jednego kwiatka! I nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mu się podziały? — Ale jakże kwiatek powtórzy to innym? Przecież kwiaty mówić wcale nie umieją! — Nie umieją mówić — odpowiedział Fredzio — ale się doskonale porozumiewają znakami. Czy nie widziałaś nigdy, gdy wietrzyk zawieje, jak one nachylają się ku sobie, dotykają się główkami, a wszystkie zielone listki trzepoczą przy tym w różne strony. Tak właśnie rozmawiają. I to wszystko jest dla nich zrozumiałe, jak dla nas głos i wyrazy. — A profesor czy rozumie te ich znaki? — Naturalnie. Razu jednego wchodzi sobie rano do ogrodu i widzi, jak wielka pokrzywa daje listkami znaki gwoździkowi. — Ach, jakiś ty śliczny! — mówi. — Jak ja cię kocham! — Nie podobało się to panu profesorowi i z całej siły uderzył pokrzywę po liściach, które zastępują jej palce. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się sparzył. Od tego też czasu nie śmie jej nawet dotykać. — Ha, ha, ha! — śmiała się Idalka. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? — oburzył się stary radca, bardzo nudny, który właśnie przyszedł z wizytą i wygodnie usiadł na sofie. Radca nie lubił Fredzia i zawsze coś mruczał pod nosem, gdy on wycinał dla Idy zabawne, śliczne figurki: człowieka, wiszącego na gałęzi, z sercem w ręku (to był złodziej, co kradł serca), czarownicę, galopującą na miotle i niosącą męża na nosie. — Co za głupstwa! — mówił radca, który nie mógł tego znosić. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy! Takie fantazje wcale sensu nie mają. Lecz Idalka wolała wierzyć studentowi, bo zresztą to, co mówił radca, było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Kto by na niego zważał? A Fredzio opowiada takie zabawne historie, o których ona potem musi długo myśleć. Spojrzała znów na swoje kwiatki: zwiesiły główki, gdyż były zmęczone; rozumie się, jeżeli całą noc tańczyły! Mogły być nawet chore. Wzięła bukiet z wazonikiem i poszła do innych zabawek, ustawionych w kącie na małym stoliczku. Było ich tam bardzo dużo i na ziemi pod stolikiem i w szufladzie. Lalka Zosia spała już w swoim łóżeczku, lecz Idalka ją obudziła. — Musisz wstać, Zosiu — rzekła — i ustąpić na tę noc łóżka, kwiatkom. Są chore i potrzebują wypoczynku, a ty sobie możesz poleżeć w szufladzie. I wyjęła z łóżeczka lalkę, która zrobiła minę bardzo niezadowoloną, ale ze złości nie powiedziała ani słówka. Potem ułożyła kwiaty na poduszce i okryła je kołderką. — Teraz leżcie sobie i odpoczywajcie, a ja wam przyrządzę herbaty, żebyście się napiły i do jutra były zdrowe — powiedziała. Zasunęła starannie firanki nad łóżkiem, aby im słońce z rana nie świeciło w oczy i odeszła na palcach. Przez cały wieczór wciąż myślała o tym, co jej Fredzio opowiadał, a nim się położyła sama do łóżeczka, zbliżyła się cichutko do okna, na którym stały śliczne kwiaty mamy: tulipany i hiacynty, odsunęła firankę i szepnęła im z uśmiechem: — Wiem, że będziecie na balu tej nocy. Ale kwiaty udały, że nic nie rozumieją, żadnym listkiem nie poruszyły, Idalka wiedziała jednak, co ma o tym myśleć. Długo dziś nie mogła zasnąć, bo wciąż myślała, jakby to było przyjemnie popatrzyć na śliczne kwiaty, tańczące w zamku królewskim. Ach, żeby to zobaczyć choć raz jeden! — Czy też moje kwiatki naprawdę tam będą? — szepnęła cichuteńko i zasnęła. W nocy się obudziła. Śniło jej się o kwiatach, o Fredziu i nieznośnym radcy, który na wszystko wygadywał. W pokoju było cicho: na stoliku paliła się nocna lampka, ojciec i mama spali. — Czy też moje kwiaty leżą jeszcze w łóżeczku Zosi? — pomyślała. — Ach, jak bym się chciała przekonać! Podniosła się troszeczkę i spojrzała na drzwi uchylone do drugiego pokoju. Tam były jej kwiaty i wszystkie zabawki. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać i zdawało jej się, że ktoś tam ślicznie gra na fortepianie, ale tak delikatnie i cichutko, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie słyszała. — To pewno kwiaty tańczą! — szepnęła z zachwytem. — Ach, mój Boże, jakże bym chciała to zobaczyć! Nie śmiała jednak podnieść się z łóżeczka, aby nie zbudzić mamy. — Może one tu przyjdą — pomyślała znowu. Ale kwiaty nie przychodziły. Muzykę słychać było coraz lepiej, śliczną, ale cichutką. Na koniec Ida dłużej wytrzymać nie mogła. Wyszła pomalutku z łóżka i na palcach podeszła do drzwi uchylonych. Zajrzała. Co za widok! Ach, cóż tam zobaczyła! Nocnej lampki nie było w sąsiednim pokoju, ale księżyc świecił przez okno prześlicznie i było też tak jasno, jak w dzień biały. Wszystkie tulipany i hiacynty z okna stały na środku naprzeciwko siebie, w doniczkach nie pozostał ani jeden. Pomiędzy nimi kręciło się i uwijało całe mnóstwo prześlicznych kwiatów, trzymając się listeczkami, jak za ręce i zwracając w takt muzyki w tę lub inną stronę. Niepodobna opisać, jak to było piękne! Na fortepianie grała żółta lilia, którą Ida niedawno poznała w ogrodzie. Fredzio powiedział zaraz: — Patrz, jaka podobna do panny Karoliny. — Ale wszyscy się z niego śmiali. Tymczasem żółta lilia była rzeczywiście do panny Karoliny niezmiernie podobna, szczególniej teraz, kiedy pochylała to na prawo, to na lewo podłużną żółtą głowę, wybijając nią takt muzyki. Małej Idalki nikt nie zauważył. Wtem wielki, niebieski krokus wskoczył na stolik z zabawkami, odsunął firanki od łóżeczka lalki i chore kwiaty natychmiast powstały, okazując uśmiechem i ruchami, że już odpoczęły i mają ochotę tańczyć znowu razem z innymi. Więc kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem, który siedział zawsze w kąciku, wyskoczył i kłaniając się uprzejmie kwiatom, zapraszał je do tańca. Wcale nie wyglądały na zmęczone, sfrunęły ze stolika i zaczęły kręcić się w kółko. Coś upadło na podłogę. Idalka podniosła oczy — to rózga karnawałowa, która widać uważała, iż zalicza się także do kwiatów. Była zresztą bardzo ładna przybrana w kwiaty papierowe i mogła się wszystkim podobać, choć na jednej z gałązek siedziała woskowa laleczka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, takim samym, jak nosił radca. Rózga biegła prosto przez środek pokoju, przytupując do taktu, gdyż tańczyła mazura. Inne kwiaty nie lubiły tego tańca, ponieważ były za lekkie i nie mogły przytupywać. Nagle woskowa lalka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem stała się długa i gruba, zaczęła się wykręcać na swojej gałązce i krzyczeć głośno: — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? To fantazja bez sensu! — I podobna była zupełnie do radcy. Lecz papierowe kwiaty zaczęły uderzać ją po długich nogach, że skurczyć je musiała i stać się znowu mała. Było to bardzo śmieszne. Rózga wywijała w kółko coraz lepiej, a nieznośny radca musiał tańczyć z nią razem, choć się kurczył i rozciągał bezustannie w swym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Nareszcie inne kwiaty wstawiły się za nim i papierowe róże przestały uderzać po długich nogach twardymi listkami. Najlitościwsze były chore kwiaty z łóżeczka Zosi. W szufladzie z zabawkami dało się słyszeć pukanie. Kominiarczyk natychmiast pośpieszył na brzeg stolika, położył się na brzuchu i z całej siły zaczął wyciągać szufladkę. Udało mu się wreszcie. Zosia wysunęła głowę i zaraz się podniosła, bardzo zadziwiona. — To tutaj bal? — spytała. — A dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? — Czy chcesz ze mną tańczyć? — szepnął kominiarczyk. — Jeszcze czego! To mi tancerz! — odpowiedziała dumnie i odwróciła się plecami. Usiadła sobie na brzegu szuflady, oczekując, aż który z kwiatów przyjdzie ją zaprosić. Ale żaden nie przychodził. Zaczęła chrząkać głośno: — Hm! hm! — To wszystko jednak na nic się nie zdało, nikt na nią nie uważał. A kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem tańczył sam i bardzo ładnie. Widząc, że kwiaty na nią nie zważają, lalka z wielkim hałasem umyślnie spadła na podłogę. Natychmiast wszystkie otoczyły ją troskliwie, podnosząc i dopytując się, czy nie zrobiła sobie jakiej krzywdy. Szczególniej kwiaty, które spały w jej łóżeczku, były uprzejme i dziękowały jej serdecznie, że na jej pościeli odpoczęły wygodnie przed balem. Wzięły ją za obie ręce i wyprowadziły na środek pokoju; tu księżyc najjaśniej świecił i najpiękniej było tańczyć. Reszta kwiatów otoczyła ją ogromnym kołem i wszyscy kręcili się tak leciuchno i ślicznie jak prawdziwy rój motylków. Wtedy lalka rozweseliła się zupełnie i powiedziała kwiatom, że mogą spać w jej łóżeczku, bo jej w szufladzie zupełnie dobrze. — Dziękujemy ci, dobra Zosiu — rzekły kwiatki — ale my już niedługo żyć będziemy. Umrzemy jutro. Powiedz Idalce, żeby pochowała nas w ogródku, obok kanarka, to obudzimy się w lecie i będziemy jeszcze piękniejsze. — Ach, nie — zawołała lalka. — Po co macie umierać? — I całowała je serdecznie po kolei. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do salonu i tańcząc wbiegło mnóstwo najpiękniejszych kwiatów. Ida w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd one się tu wzięły, ale odgadła zaraz: to pewno były kwiaty z królewskiego zamku. Na czele szły dwie przecudne róże w złotych koronach: to król i królowa. Potem śliczne, pachnące gwoździki; lewkonie kłaniały się na wszystkie strony i uśmiechały się słodko. Za nimi szła muzyka: wielkie maki i piwonie wygrywały z takim zapałem na strączkach, że poczerwieniały całkiem z wysilenia. Hiacynty fioletowe i pierwiosnki dzwoniły znowu tak prześlicznie, jakby miały prawdziwe dzwonki. Cudowna to była muzyka! Całe mnóstwo kwiatów wpłynęło z salonu i tańczyły wszystkie razem: stokrotki z fiołkami, złocienie z konwalią, rezeda z groszkiem pachnącym, bławatki, bzy, bratki, róże — wszystkie się całowały i tańczyły, że rozkosz była patrzeć. Na koniec księżyc pobladł i zmęczone kwiaty powiedziały sobie — Dobranoc! Ida także cichutko powróciła do łóżeczka, wsunęła się pod kołderkę i zasnęła. Wtedy śniło jej się znowu wszystko, co widziała. Nazajutrz z rana pobiegła natychmiast do stolika z zabawkami zobaczyć, co robią kwiaty w łóżku Zosi. Odsunęła firankę — leżały spokojnie, ale zupełnie zwiędły. Zosia była w szufladzie, gdzie ją ułożyła wczoraj, tylko okropnie zaspana. — Czy pamiętasz, co mi miałaś dziś powiedzieć? — spytała Ida. Ale Zosia zrobiła, bardzo niemądrą minę i nie odpowiedziała ani słówka. — Wcale nie jesteś dobra — rzekła Ida — przecież wszystkie tańczyły z tobą! Odwróciła się od lalki, wzięła bardzo ładne pudełko papierowe, malowane i włożyła w nie zwiędłe kwiaty. — Będziecie miały prześliczną trumienkę — powiedziała. — Chłopcy przyjdą po południu i pomogą mi was pochować w ogrodzie, obok kanarka, żebyście obudziły się w lecie jeszcze piękniejsze niż teraz. „Chłopcy” — byli to mali kuzynkowie Idy, Janek i Stefan. Dostali właśnie od ojca bardzo piękne nowe łuki i przyszli je pokazać Idalce. Dziewczynka opowiedziała im zaraz historię zmarłych kwiatów, więc zajęli się ich pogrzebem. Obaj szli naprzód, każdy z łukiem na ramieniu, a Idalka za nimi, niosąc kwiaty w ładnym pudełku. W ogrodzie wykopali dół pod drzewem, dziewczynka pocałowała kwiaty, potem złożyła pudełeczko w ziemi i usypali nad nim niewielką mogiłę. Na pożegnanie chłopcy wystrzelili z łuków, gdyż nie mieli armat, ani innej broni. Galeria Isabella ID.jpg Isabella random strój.jpg Isabella strój Concept.jpg Isabella symbol.jpg|Szmaragdowo - szaforowy kwiat - symbol Isabelli Meta timeline 'Białowłosa bliźniaczka OC Amity' Claudine Frollo - Osobowość Wygląd Claudine to wysoka, smukła dziewczyna o bladej cerze oraz białych włosach. Jej tęczówki mają barwę szarą, a brwi czarną. Dziewczyna ma bardzo dobrze zarysowaną szczękę oraz drobne paznokcie. Relacje Rodzina Brat bliźniak. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Makijażu, silnie kontrastującym z odcieniem skóry. *Kolorystykę swoich kreacji ogranicza jedynie do czernii, fioletu oraz czerwieni. *Złotym naszyjniku w kształcie krzyża, który nosi na szczęście. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Postać przygarnięta od Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainsporowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Claudine ID.jpg Claudine symbol.jpg|Zdobiony kamień na wzór witrażu - symbol Claudine Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi adoptuje postać oraz znaki dla "Claudine Frollo" od Amity.Gali. *'03.06.18' - Pojawia się art Claudine. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Wróżbitka' Saoirse ' - /to chyba czyta się Sirsza/ Córka Błazna/Arlekina z Katedry. Interesująca się wróżbiarstwem (dłoń i fusy). Lubi pióra. Ma ciemną skórę, lubi kolor granatowy. Nosi dready i vharakterystyczny "makijaż". Imię jej oznacza "wolność" jest irlandzkie i nie ma nic wspólnego ani z Francją ani z cyganami ani z błaznami ale bardzo, bardzo mi się podoba Osobowość *Ciekawa świata. *Umie zachować sekret. *Dumna ze swoich pasji. *Stara się nie wychylać, ale jak ją sprowokujesz - zabierze głos. *Samotniczka. *Woli pracę solo i nie dopuszcza nikogo, do swojego prywatnego życia. *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś macza palce w nie dotyczących go sprawach. *Nawet jeśli ma styczność z wrogiem - nie okłamie. Wygląd Saoirse jest wysoką nastolatką o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają zieloną barwę, brwi brązową a swoje czekoladowo - brązowe włosy wiąże w dready, którw otaczają jej twarz. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką pawia imieniem Mova. Zainteresowania 'Wróżbiarstwo Dziewczyna od małego interesowała się przepowiadaniem przyszłości, szczgeólnie umiłowała sobie dwa "sposoby" w których nieustannie się kształci są to: *'Fusy' - *'Dłoń' - Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Saoirse opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym makijażu pod oczami. *Często zakłada dwukolorowe kombinezony. *Wokół jej osoby roznosi się delikatny zapach kadzidełek. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z filmu "Sekrety morza". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Saoirse ID.jpg Saoirse symbol.jpg|Karta tarota ze wzorem oka pawia - symbol Saoirse Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'03.0618' - Pojawia się art Saoirse. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes